El encargo
by mr-nadie
Summary: Mafia! Hetalia. En medio de una tregua entre las mafias más importantes de Nápoles, Lovino recibe la misión de acabar con un joven español traficante de armas, el cual debe demasiado dinero a su familia. Para su pesar, Antonio no será tan sencillo de eliminar (Spamano y algo de OOC)
1. Capítulo 1: El encargo

**Atención: Este fic contiene violencia, temas con controversia , lenguaje grosero y lemon, y yaoi, claro, pero eso cae de cajón. Además, si buscáis fluffy entre Lovino y Antonio, lo siento, pero tardará en llegar.**

 **Algunas palabras o frases tendrán un número entre paréntesis. Al final del capítulo aparecen con su definición.**

 **...o...o...o...**

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que le encargaban algo cómo aquello. El joven Lovino entró en la oficina y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, apoyando los pies en la mesa. Se apartó el cabello castaño del rostro y dirigió la atención al hombre frente a él.

-¿Qué se me pide?- Preguntó sin rodeos, con el sombrero bajo cubriendo parte de su rostro. Pasaban de las dos y aún no había podido comer nada.

El otro frente a él gruñó ante tal acto, mas no dijo nada en reproche. Sacó una pequeña carpeta de un cajón y se la pasó.

-Antonio Fernández- Recitó el jefe-. Traficante de armas el cual nos debe demasiado. Antiguamente colaborábamos con él, pero sus deudas nos han tocado bastante los cojones. Quiero que entres en su casa, le saques información y acabes con él.

El joven italiano vio atentamente la foto. Su objetivo parecía tan peligroso como un poni rosa. Mostraba una alegre sonrisa, la cual acentuaba sus facciones algo marcadas y resaltaba el color verde intenso de los ojos de este. ¿Enserio era parte de comunidad de tráfico ilegal? Resopló y cerró de nuevo la carpeta.

-¿Por qué yo y tan de repente?

-Pequeño _soldato_ (1). Eres de los mejores aquí en cuanto al engaño y estratagemas, además, últimamente has vagueado bastante. Quiero que consigas que piense que sólo buscamos su deuda. Mañana mismo lo quiero muerto, así que ya estás pensando en algo.

El sicario chasqueó la lengua y salió de allí. Las calles y el propio cielo estaban grises, como solía ser. Encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en la pared de un edificio que parecía abandonado. Comenzó a leer con mayor atención todo lo mencionado en aquella carpeta. Incluso tenían anotada la orientación sexual del español. Quizás con cierta seducción conseguía sacarle toda la información posible antes de meterle un tiro entre los ojos.

Dio otra calada y esparció el humo. Sabía que no podía ser tan sencillo, ya que el otro era traficante de armas, por lo que debería detectar cualquier arma a simple vista. Necesitaba una pistola pequeña y fácil de cubrir o algo similar. El móvil comenzó a vibrar y vio que se trataba de su hermano menor, al cual no había visto en la sala de organizaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre, Feli?

-Me han informado de tu nueva misión. El chico ese es muy despistado, pero no tonto. Tengo hablado con él en múltiples ocasiones al intercambiar información y mercancías. Si vas a llevar arma de fuego, he de recomendarte la pistola Double Tap(2).

Como siempre, un paso por delante. Siempre tenía que informar de algo en el momento en el que su hermano mayor dudaba.

-¿Alguna a mano?

-Ve~ Pasa por casa a recogerla. Te ofreceré una merienda también.

El italiano colgó y tiró el cigarro al suelo, apagándolo con la planta de su zapato. Tenía la sensación de que no todo iba a ser tan sencillo.

Justo a las seis en punto, una hora tarde de la establecida, Lovino llamó a la puerta. Era un barrio bastante desagradable en las calles abandonadas de Nápoles donde vivía su futura víctima, aunque supuso que era algo normal debido a la profesión de este. La única casa que no parecía estar derrumbándose era la del español el cual parecía no querer abrirle la puerta. El italiano refunfuñó algo molesto, sin cesar de cambiar el punto de apoyo de su peso, sobre la pierna derecha, izquierda, derecha…

-Buenos días- Saludó el joven ojiverde nada más abrir la puerta. Mostraba la misma sonrisa que en aquellas fotos y llevaba una chaqueta hortera- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Verás. Vengo para tratar un asunto sobre deudas.

Antonio asintió, entendiendo el problema. Dejó pasar a su invitado y le indicó el salón, para después sentarse ambos uno frente al otro en diferentes sofás.

-¿De qué se trata, mi buen gánster?

Lovino trató de disimular lo molesto que se sintió al escuchar aquella palabra soltada tan a la ligera y bromeando. Sacó unos papeles y los extendió sobre la mesita de cristal que había frente ambos. El español revisó alguno un poco por encima y los fue dejando en su sitio de nuevo. El menor de ambos comenzó su explicación.

-Debes más de medio millón de euros a mi jefe. Obviamente, necesitamos saber por qué te demoras tanto en el pago.

El moreno se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, con ambas manos en la nuca.

-Los negocios no han ido en exceso bien, mas en una semana podré pagar la mitad de mis deudas.

El otro no supo exactamente qué decir además de insultos.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿Enserio lo dices tan tranquilo? Llevamos esperando meses para que sólo vayas a pagar la mitad. La mafia no espera.

Antonio mostró sus dientes al volver a sonreír. Parecía calmado.

-Ese medio millón de euros fue invertido en negocios, obviamente. Dentro de poco recuperaré vuestro dinero.

Ante aquella contestación, el menor alzó una ceja. Parecía que estaba siendo en exceso sencillo el quitarle información. Dejó su borsalino(3) sobre el sofá para poder frotarse las sienes mejor. Juntó ambas manos y las entrelazó para apoyarlas en el mentón, inclinándose un poco hacia su interlocutor.

-¿Puedo preguntar en qué se basa ese negocio?

-¿Acaso es de su incumbencia?

-Obviamente. Has gastado demasiado dinero en este, y se trata dinero de mi familia, ¿ _Capisce_? He venido aquí por razones obvias.

-¿Va a matarme?- Su voz sonó algo más rota, como si temiera realmente que su destino fuera recibir un tiro.

-Sólo a informarme. Eso vendrá tras no recibir el suficiente dinero en el plazo que se pide.

El otro suspiró, aliviado.

-Digamos que amplié el mercado a países más seguros y con más vigilancia. Sabe que suelen ser los que más pagan. Debido a eso, necesité ampliar mi seguridad en cuanto al negocio. Bastante dinero hay que emplear para tal.

Por lo que pudo admirar el mafioso, la casa parecía bastante cara, por lo que supuso que el joven español el cual estaba frente a él no se andaba con chiquilladas en cuanto al negocio de tráfico de armas. Ya lo ponía en la carpeta, pero no supuso que llevara tal sucursal. Al notar que este estaba evadido en sus pensamientos, el español le dio un golpecito en la mano con la suya enguantada, sintiendo el menor un leve escalofrío por tal contacto.

-¿Quiere un café o algo?

Lovino asintió, agradecido por la oportunidad que el moreno le estaba ofreciendo. El muy idiota había contado prácticamente todo sin mostrar apenas resistencia. Antonio se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. En ese momento, el italiano comenzó a sentir cierto mareo, así que suponiendo que se trataba de los nervios, sacó la pequeña pistola de la manga de su camisa y apuntó a la espalda del español, ya que este todavía no había llegado a su destino. Cuando este estuviera en el suelo herido, le asentaría el golpe de gracia. Disparó y notó como el otro se echaba para delante, malherido. Sonrió ante aquel golpe, pero su visión se volvió nublosa y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

El español sacó la pequeña bala de su ropa y miró al joven durmiendo sobre la moqueta. "Esto va a ser divertido."

 ** _Soldato_** **(1):** Sicario de la mafia.

 **Double Tap(2):** Pistola del tamaño de un teléfono móvil.

 **Borsalino(3):** Especie de sobrero fedora llamado así por la empresa que comenzó a fabricarlo, el cual es apropiado en ciertas pelis para los gánsteres

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Gracias a la gente que trató de ayudarme con el título. Como al final la mayor parte optaron por este, lo dejé así.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Romano

El italiano abrió los ojos, sin conseguir ver más que una ligera luz a través de lo que cubría su visión. Algo estaba presionándose contra su mejilla derecha. Si su intuición no le fallaba, era el cañón de un arma de fuego. Pudo notar que estaba sentado, lo más seguro es que en una silla, y completamente atado.

-¿Qué me has hecho, bastardo?

El cañón cambió de posición y se dejó quedar en su mandíbula inferior, haciéndole daño por la presión que el otro ejercía. Escuchó una alegre risa que le heló los huesos y después su venda cayó al suelo.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Te he secuestrado por mal chico. Y yo que pensé que podríamos charlar un poco más… Ya sabes, reencuentro después de muchos años. Una grata casualidad encontrarte.

Su sonrisa afable y cálida se había tornado a una sádica y siniestra, la cual hizo sentir un escalofrío al italiano atado. Llevaba un revólver modelo 500 y estaba jugando con él, dándole vueltas con un dedo.

-Te disparé en una zona vital. Deberías estar moribundo.

-Chaleco anti balas. ¿Realmente crees que iba a ser tal descuidado, como tú por ejemplo?- Volvió a reírse de forma cantarina.- Ni notaste cuando te puse el veneno. Parecías tan confiado…

-Estaba en el guante, ¿verdad?

Antonio asintió, deteniendo el juego con aquella arma y descargándola, para dejar tan solo una bala.

-Eres muy fácil de leer, querido Romano- El otro se sorprendió al escuchar que lo había llamado por aquel mote que hacía años no escuchaba- Verás. Como eres muy adorable, te diré en las cosas que fallaste. Primero, no notaste cuándo te vi desde la ventana. Estabas demasiado impaciente. Como no vi ningún arma a simple vista, supuse que era una pequeña o veneno, pero este era algo arriesgado, por no hablar de un arma blanca, la cual todavía más ya que estamos hablando de un traficante de armas. Debido a tus constantes toques en el brazo, supuse que ahí la escondías, y como no dejabas de temblar, que era la primera vez que la utilizabas, por lo cual ibas a apuntar a una zona segura y fácil de dar como… la espalda. Eso me venía bien. Tu elección en cuanto a la pistola fue acertada, ya que desde el salón a la cocina hay una considerable distancia y seguramente fallarías el tiro si fuera a otra zona por la poca potencia que tiene, como a la cabeza, el cuello o brazos. El disparar a una pierna también te haría tener problemas, ya que podría dispararte en forma de contraataque sin dificultad.

Lovino sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de pura rabia. La forma en la que el otro le hablaba le estaba enfadándo demasiado. Parecía como que lo había tenido todo bajo control desde el principio.

-Ya he utilizado tu móvil para avisar de tu fracaso e informar que te mataré si intentan algo. Sé quién eres, pequeño. Eres valioso.

Comenzó a girar el tambor con tan solo una bala en el revólver y apuntó a la cabeza del menor.

-¿Sabes que juego es "La ruleta Rusa"? Seguramente sí. Tengo escuchado que te entretienes así con tus víctimas- Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a centellear de emoción-. ¿Qué te parece si la probamos en ti?

-Atrévete.

El español disparó, haciendo que el otro soltara un leve grito por puro miedo e instinto. Antonio comenzó a reírse.

-No eres tan duro cómo quieres aparentar. Eres realmente adorable.

Dejó el arma sobre una pequeña mesa y se sentó en el suelo, frente a su huésped.

-¿Propósito de la misión? Además de asesinarme.

-No diré nada.

El moreno gruñó y agarró sus propias piernas, encogiéndose.

-Recolectar información, me hago a la idea. Parecías muy interesado. ¿Acaso tu familia trata de conseguir algo de mí además de mi dinero?

Simplemente recibió silencio.

-Está bien. La estúpida "Omertá(1)" te impide contarme nada, ¿verdad?- Chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente molesto. Después agarró el revólver se sentó sobre el joven italiano, haciendo que este se sobresaltara- A ver, Romano. No me hagas volarte los sesos.

-¡No me llames Romano! ¿Cómo conoces eso?

El español besó la mejilla del joven de los ojos color miel y luego la pellizcó, consiguiendo que se sonrojara bruscamente ante aquel contacto tan repentino.

-Verás. Yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.-Apretó el gatillo, gastando otra posibilidad del alojamiento de la bala, quedando solamente tres más. El menor se estremeció de terror. Nunca nadie le había dominado de tal forma-. Cuando ibas al instituto, estaba en un curso dos o tres años superior a ti. Me pareciste muy interesante desde el comienzo. Eras el típico niño mimado el cual creía tener el mundo a sus pies debido a que tus padres eran jefes de la mafia "Romana". Escuché que te llamaban Romano por eso. Siempre ibas de matón con los chicos más pequeños que tú, amenazándoles con una pistola. Sí, Lovi querido, sé que llevabas armas de fuego reales a clase.- Volvió a disparar, notando como el pequeño comenzaba a reprimir las lágrimas ocasionadas por el terror-. Supe desde el primer momento en el que te vi que no eras lo que aparentabas. Había algo más oculto bajo tus miradas amenazadoras. A pesar de ser un niño matón, realmente eras un cobarde el cual sólo deseaba tener una vida normal. ¡Qué tierno!

Lovino trató de decir algo, pero el español selló sus labios con el dedo índice, pidiendo silencio.

-Estoy hablando, Romano. No me interrumpas. ¿Acaso ves en las películas de acción que el héroe interrumpa al villano? Sigue las normas, tomatito.

-¿Tomatito?

-Estás completamente rojo.- Posó el revólver en la entrepierna del menor de ambos y sonrió- y sé que eso no es una pistola.

¿Y cómo no iba a reaccionar así? Aquel muchacho era realmente atractivo. Aquellos ojos verdes que mostraban confianza, la perfecta sonrisa que lucía, además del dulce olor que su colonia emanaba. Por no mencionar el hecho de estar sentado sobre él y la adrenalina del momento. Por otra parte, un rinconcito de la mente del italiano disfrutaba del hecho de ser dominado de tal forma.

-Cómo iba diciendo… Supe desde el principio que eras un cobarde- Comenzó a mover el arma entre las piernas del joven preso- pero eso era uno de los hechos por los cual me acabaste por gustar- Y apretó el gatillo, consiguiendo que el otro tratase de encogerse en vano. Sólo quedaba una bala.

El español estaba disfrutando completamente de la situación, y eso que aún no había llegado a la mejor parte.

-Debido a eso- Prosiguió- decidí confesártelo. Sabía que era algo mayor que tú, mas no me importó. El día que te lo dije, te molestaste por el hecho de ser un hombre.-Pasó el arma de fuego a la cabeza del recluso de nuevo- Comenzaste a golpearme sin razones y a amenazarme con la pistola que llevabas en la mochila. En uno de tus movimientos, dio la casualidad de que se activó el arma y… Supongo que lo recordarás, ¿verdad?

-Casi te disparo accidentalmente.

-Exacto. Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando le das un arma a un crío. Lo siento, Lovi. No te tengo manía por ello. Es solo… una pequeña _vendetta_ (2) por el susto- Comenzó a reírse y le dio un leve beso en la frente, para luego comentar con sorna _\- Bye, bye, mi piccolissima dama._ (3)

Y apretó el gatillo.

 **Omertá(1):** Ley de silencio. Código de honor por el cual se mantiene en secreto cada acción y plan delictivo, además de las personas implicadas. Incumplirla conlleva al castigo de la muerte.

 ** _Vendetta_** **(2):** Venganza en italiano

 ** _Bye, bye, mi piccolissima dama_** **(3):** Verso de la canción "Bye, bye", de un cantante español (David Civera) el cual me pareció oportuno añadir para meterme más con el pobre Lovino. No, enserio. El videoclip tiene temática similar y todo… *se cruza de brazos* Casualidad ya que no lo había visto hasta después de haber pensado esta idea.


	3. Capítulo 3: Tocado y hundido

El italiano apretó los dientes y se preparó para la muerte, pero solo se escuchó el ruido de disparo. Tras eso, Antonio comenzó a reírse fuertemente al notar la expresión de confusión del menor.

-Balas de fogueo. No notaste que no era de fuego real… Menos mal. Si no, mi pequeña venganza no habría salido bien del todo.

Lovino comenzó a gritar, furioso.

-Cabronazo de mierda. ¡Me has hecho pasar miedo por sólo una broma! ¡Voy a matarte cuándo me libere de estas cuerdas!

-¿Con qué? Tengo tu pistola.

-¡Con mis jodidas manos si hace falta, bastardo! _Sacco di merda_ (1)! _Stronzo_ (2)! _Testa di minchia_ (3)! _Vaffanculo_ (4)! _Ho le palle piene di questo qua_ (5)…

El joven español se rio aún más al escuchar como el sonrojado por la ira Lovino comenzaba a decir todos los insultos que se le pasaban por la cabeza en su lengua natal. Cuando comenzó a calmarse, el moreno le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-Creo que ya puedo soltarte. Dile a tu Don o a quien sea que he sido amable contigo, pero con otros no jugaré con balas de fogueo. Añádele que tenga paciencia ya que dentro de poco conseguiré el suficiente dinero como para pagarle la deuda. Por cierto. ¿Cómo es que el hijo del antiguo jefe de la mafia ahora es un simple _Soldato_?

-No tengo por qué contarte nada, asqueroso.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y desató al joven y malhumorado italiano, el cual cuando tuvo la más mínima oportunidad, se le echó encima como un chacal rabioso. El otro simplemente lo abrazó, consiguiendo inmovilizarlo. Tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Se levantó, con el joven entre los brazos todavía y lo llevó a la salida.

-Un placer charlar contigo de nuevo, Romanito. Ven cuando quieras. Otra cosa es que esté yo. Por cierto. Me quedo tu pistolita. Es muy cómoda y supongo que me darán un buen precio por ella.

Lanzó a Lovino a la calle y le guiñó un ojo, para después cerrar la puerta en las narices.

-¡Oye, bastardo!

Comenzó a patear la puerta y con todas sus fuerzas, mas poco tardó en darse cuenta que era una puerta maciza, al igual que las ventanas eran mucho más gruesas que las que usualmente se tienen. Antibalas, supuso. El español iba a tener razón respecto a que era poco observador y todo.

Comenzó su viaje de vuelta al coche sintiéndose humillado, estafado, fastidiado y en parte violado. Además, había perdido su pistola, sombrero y teléfono móvil. Al menos tenía las llaves del vehículo y su cartera, sino, estaría jodido. Revisó el contenido de esta y no le faltaba ni un céntimo, cosa que le extrañó bastante ya que precisamente no llevaba sólo monedas sueltas. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, avergonzado por aquella metedura de pata. La próxima vez no sería así. Encendió una colilla que terminó en sólo unos segundos y arrancó el coche.

Cuando llegó a casa, su hermano se le echó a los brazos.

-¡ _Fratello_! Me tenías muy preocupado. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-No.

-¿Y emocionalmente?

-No.

-¿Y mi pistola?

-Se la ha quedado. Igual que mi móvil y mi asquerosa dignidad. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a llamar a una puta.

-Ve~ ¿Te presto mi teléfono?

-Sólo cállate…

El español se regodeó en su sofá, mientras veía felizmente la pistola que había adquirido. Lucía prácticamente nueva. A su lado, estaba el sombrero fedora del italiano había olvidado allí mismo. Era gris con una banda negra rodeando el nacimiento de la copa. Incluso tenía algo bordado en esta. Parecía una R color dorado, de la mafia "Romana". ¿Qué más se había olvidado? La próxima vez que se vieran le devolvería el teléfono, aunque el sombrero se lo quedaba.

Una parte de él estaba algo intranquila al saber que la mafia finalmente había decidido ir a por él, la otra parte le decía que seguramente quien volverían a mandar sería al joven Lovino, ya que era demasiado cabeza dura como para rendirse a la primera de cambio. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar su reacción por cada disparo. Se sentía ciertamente sádico, mas no le importó mucho. Ese pequeño italiano se lo tenía merecido.

El celular del español comenzó a vibrar mientras sonaba una alegre canción de fondo. Contestó tras ponerse el sombrero del otro.

-¿Diga?

-¡Heya, Antonio!

-Girbert. ¿Qué pasa?

-Me han informado que los de "Romana" han tratado de asesinarte, y digo tratado porque te acabo de escuchar hablar.

-Oh, sí. Mandaron a un pequeño tomatito a asesinarme. Fue muy divertido.

-¿Tomatito? ¿Así no llamabas al primogénito del antiguo Don de esa mafia?

-Las casualidades existen- Se rio-. Creo que le dejé con las ganas o algo. Parecía gustarle el tener el cañón del revólver en la mejilla o algo así. No lo sé con exactitud.

-Espera. ¿Con cañón te refieres a…?

-No es ninguna metáfora pervertida. Lo digo literalmente.

-Es una lástima. Me entretenías el día.

-A ver. Vayamos al grano. ¿Qué querías?

-El asombroso yo quiere saber cuándo vamos a salir.

-Mañana mismo. Si quiero entrar en la familia, hemos de hacerlo pronto.

Colgó y se recostó en el sofá, cubriendo su cara con el sombrero. Aquel negocio no le iba a traer nada bueno.

La puerta comenzó a sonar. Se asomó para poder ver tras el cristal de la ventana y así recibir dos tiros. Ni se inmutó. Le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad al italiano el cual gruñía desde lo bajo de la casa, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que podía. Miró hacia el teléfono nuevo para leer un mensaje que su hermano le acababa de mandar.

"Según Antonio, que si quieres entrar y pasarlo bien, debes deshacerte de todas tus armas."

El chico de ojos ámbar le dedicó el corte de manga al otro y se fue de allí, todavía malhumorado. No había recibido la orden de volver a intentar matarlo, pero ganas no le faltaban.

 ** _Sacco di merda_** **(1):** Saco de mierda.

 ** _Stronzo_** **(2):** Gran bastardo.

 ** _Testa di minchia_** **(3):** Cabeza de huevo (testículo)/ Gilipollas.

 ** _Vaffanculo_** **(4):** Vete al diablo.

 ** _Ho le palle piene di questo qua_** **(5):** Este tipo me tiene harto.


	4. Capítulo 4: BTT

**Antes de nada, mis disculpas por haber subido el primer capítulo repetido en lugar del tercero. Lo he corregido y eso, pero bueno. Sólo espero que no vuelva a pasar.**

 **...o...o...o...**

El Don miró de mala gana al joven italiano, el cual escondió su rostro mirando hacia el suelo. No podía negar que estaba decepcionado.

-¿Cómo no has podido eliminarlo?

-Es… más astuto de lo que parece, pero la próxima vez le mataré.

El líder juntó ambas palmas y apuntó hacia Lovino.

-No creo que haya una próxima, pequeño. Ya has tenido tu oportunidad. Encargaremos a otro en cuanto pague la mitad de lo acordado. Si se demora, también.

Lovino se levantó del asiento, alzando la voz y llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Te recuerdo que sigo siendo el heredero de esto. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-En estos momentos, el Don de la familia soy yo porque tú así lo decidiste- Se recostó en la silla-. Cuando tu padre murió, dejó en su testamento que lo heredaríais tu hermano y tú, pero preferiste cedérmelo a mí mientras no te sintieras "preparado" o tu hermano llegara a la completa madurez.

-Siempre y cuando yo pueda tener mis propias libertades. Tengo asuntos que zanjar con ese español. Si me lo prohíbes, anularé tus derechos. ¿Está claro?

El mayor de ambos encendió un puro, sin disimular su molestia. Lovino tenía demasiado alto los humos para la edad temprana que tenía.

-Está bien. Por cierto, quiero que vayáis vuestro grupo a investigar a la familia vecina. Últimamente se han mostrado… agresivos con nosotros.

Lovino asintió y sin miramientos, salió de allí y reunió a su equipo.

-¿Cómo se siente el ser parte de un grupo al fin?- preguntó el alemán Gilbert al joven de ojos verdes.

-Igual. Quizás más temeroso. Piensa que tengo comercio con la familia "Romana".

El albino cargó su subfusil y se posicionó en su lugar clave. El moreno hizo lo mismo con su CETME Ameli(1), sin poder evitar sonreír. Esa arma era de sus favoritas. Sin dilación, salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a disparar a todos los allí presentes. Mientras, un tercer miembro caminaba con calma, dejando finalmente una nota sobre la cabeza agujereada de un joven. "Un regalo de parte de BTT."

Aquella familia había pedido guerra, y eso recibió. Ataques imprevistos, rupturas de contratos, robos y deudas. Tenían a la familia Germania demasiado cansada.

-Creo que "Bad Touch Trio" es un buen nombre para nuestro grupo de tres- Comentó el rubio francés acercándose al resto-. ¿Qué os parece?

Antonio dedicó una visión rápida a la habitación y sonrió.

-Acertado- Comenzó a pasear por los alrededores-. Es una lástima. Si su jefe no fuera tan egocéntrico, todos estos seguirían con vida.

-Es lo que tiene querer ser el único mandamás en los alrededores- Dijo Gilbert, guardando su arma y sacando una más cómoda pistola por si alguien se acercaba por el bullicio que habían armado- ¿Crees que Romana se lo tomará bien? No deberíamos buscarnos problemas con esa, y parece que estos eran aliados.

-También lo eran para nosotros hasta que cambiaron las tornas- Dijo el moreno, arrancando de las tiesas manos de un cadáver un revólver bastante elegante- ¿Crees que pagarán mucho por esto? Está hecho de plata.

-¡Qué asco, Antonio! No toques las cosas de los muertos.- Francis negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Lo que sea. Volvamos e informemos al jefe de que ha ido bien. – Protestó el tercero.

La familia Germania, mucho menos numerosa que la italiana, nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con esta. A pesar de eso, un tratado de paz se había firmado entre ambas. La tercera, la familia Asia, había ocasionado demasiados problemas a la primera mencionada. Debido a esto, decidieron eliminarla.

-¿Os hace ir a un Burger King? Yo invito.

Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar desde la salida, haciendo que los tres tuvieran que esconderse. El albino se arrojó debajo de los cadáveres, tratando de ser uno más. Los otros dos, subieron al piso superior. El español cambió de arma, cogiendo la nueva adquirida. Le venía bien el hecho de tener silenciador. El francés se acercó a la puerta, intentando escuchar algún ruido.

Mientras, el de ojos escarlata veía entre el montón de cadáveres como unos cuatro hombres y una mujer entraban en la casa tras ver la puerta abierta de par en par ocasionada por el intento de fuga de un par de asiáticos. Escuchó un leve grito y supuso que había sido la mujer.

-Tranquilo, Lovino. Ni que fuera algo fuera de lo común.- Comentó la joven belga algo molesta.

-A lo sumo son veinte muertos. Han causado una masacre.

El primo de los italianos se acercó a un cadáver y recogió la nota que anteriormente había sido dejada.

-¿BTT? Supongo que será una organización criminal reciente.

-Ve… Suena terrorífico.

-Eres un cobarde, Feliciano.- Dijo Lovino acercándose a ambos. Estaban demasiado cerca del albino, cosa que alteró al "muerto"- Lo que sea. Será mejor que informemos de que ya no hay peligro inminente al Don. No haría mucha gracia que apareciera el jefe de estos y nos echara el muerto a nosotros.

Nada más salir, Gilbert se levantó con prisas del montón de cadáveres y subió junto a sus compañeros para informar de lo ocurrido. Un muerto nuevo yacía en el suelo, con un agujero en el estómago.

-Digamos que corríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos- Comentó el francés, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Vamos entonces a cenar?

Debían de ser las nueve cuando el joven español llegó a casa. Allí le esperaba una cara conocida.

-¿Romanito? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro sacó un arma y apuntó a la cabeza del mayor, mas la retiró al descubrir que Antonio también había desenfundado la suya, y no apuntaba precisamente a un lugar agradable dónde recibir un disparo.

-Necesito un encargo. Munición y un par de armas. Tengo la lista.

El español se frotó las sienes con el cañón del revólver de plata y abrió la puerta. Antes de cederle el paso, extirpó cualquier arma que el otro pudiera poseer en un cacheo el cual hizo incomodar al joven italiano.

-¿Pistola o erección?- preguntó bromeando el traficante.

-Déjame pasar de una buena vez.

El joven de ojos verdes cedió el paso al otro y se sentó en su sitio habitual.

-Tengo tu móvil.- Se lo lanzó al vuelo- ¿Por qué viniste tú exactamente? ¿Acaso no tienen más hombres que un adolescente malhumorado?

-Uno. No soy adolescente. Tengo mis años ya. Y dos, me envían porque saben que no me harás daño. ¿Y mi sombrero?

El español puso pucheros, molesto. Ignoró la pregunta.

-Si piensas eso ya no es divertido. ¿Dónde está la emoción?

-Si quieres emoción, déjame quedarme con mis armas y probamos a ver cuántas balas esquivas.

-¡Qué agresivo! ¿La nota?

Se la pasó desde el otro sofá y dejó que el mayor leyera con detenimiento cada pedido y la fecha de entrega.

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué son?

-No.

-¿Y qué pasará si me retraso?

-Bala en el cráneo.

-Si consigues darme.

Antonio se levantó y sentó al lado del italiano, el cual trató de ponerse en pie al notar cómo este se acercaba. Sólo recibió un fuerte agarre del brazo del otro.

-Vamos, Lovi. No seas impaciente. Ya que has venido, charlemos.

El menor chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

-¿Qué quieres?- Abrió la cajetilla de tabaco y extrajo un cigarro para encenderlo. Justo cuando activó el mechero, su cigarro fue arrojado por el español al suelo- ¡Oye!

-Fumar es un hábito malo y perjudicial.

-Soy un jodido mafioso. ¿Qué me va a importar si un puto pitillo es malo?

-Al menos no fumes en mi casa. Es de mala educación- Señaló- ¿Quieres un café o algo?

-No voy a quedarme aquí más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que quieres matarme. Deberías conocerme un poco más y así sabrías mis puntos débiles. Voy a traerte un café de todos modos.

Lovino desconfió en gran manera del ofrecimiento de Antonio. En cierta forma, sospechaba de que volviera a hacer algo por el estilo para luego abusar de él. La idea del español sobre él, inmovilizándolo y haciéndole sentir inferior volvió a su mente de forma espontánea, consiguiendo que se le alteraran los sentidos. Poco después, el mayor regresó con dos tazas y le tendió una al italiano. Ante la mirada de desconfío, Antonio sonrió.

-Tranquilo, tomatito. Es descafeinado.

El otro intercambió las tazas, para luego pararse a pensar en que el ojiverde ya se habría adelantado a su deducción y habría cambiado las tazas, por lo que las recolocó. Después recapacitó y volvió a cambiarlas, para hacerlo así unas cuatro o cinco veces. El español se regodeaba ante aquel espectáculo tan ridículo que el joven mafioso le brindaba. Finalmente, este se rindió y bebió de una de las dos tazas, temeroso.

-Eso ha sido bastante patético. Me molesta que desconfíes de mí.

-Tengo razones obvias para no confiar. A ver, idiota. ¿De qué tema quieres empezar a hablar?

Sólo recibió un ligero beso en los labios de contestación.

 **CETME Ameli(1)** : Ametralladora ligera de origen español.


	5. Capítulo 5: Plan B

El gánster de la familia Romana se estremeció ante aquel contacto repentino. Cuando Antonio se separó de él, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Lo siento. No pude evitarlo.

-¿¡Dónde está mi puta pistola!? Te voy a volar los sesos, violador.

-¿Con qué? ¿Poderes telequinésicos? ¿Vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza o algo? Oh. Eso me recuerda… Me han contado de lo ocurrido con la familia Asia. ¿Sabes algo acerca del tema?

-Sólo que cuando llegamos estaba medio clan muerto. Una nota decía algo de BTT.

-Suena bien como nombre.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber eso?

-Nunca me han caído especialmente bien. Siempre trataban de conseguir las cosas por las malas, pero como soy fiel a vuestra familia, no les vendí más que un poco de munición.

-Eso se considera ciertamente traición.

-Ya, pero sé que no dirás nada porque sientes algo por mí.

-Ganas de vomitar tal vez.

-Eso es mentira. Te enciendo más que cualquier mechero a un cigarro de los que tienes.- Soltó sin miramientos, con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te conozco de nada, idiota.

-¿Acaso eso importa? Si nos referimos a algo sexual, no importa en exceso el conocernos o no, ¿verdad?

Lovino alzó una ceja ante aquel comentario tan osado.

-¿Yo? ¿Con un tío?

El otro comenzó a reírse.

-Era broma, aunque ya verás. Antes de que puedas asesinarme, te darás cuenta de que sientes una irremediable atracción hacia mí. Es natural. Ambos somos jóvenes y yo soy bastante atractivo- Sonrió, mostrando su dentadura perfecta.

El otro buscó algo con lo que contraatacar.

-¿Y tú qué? Se nota desde lejos tus intenciones conmigo.

-Y en ningún momento las he escondido.

El moreno aflojó su corbata y después volvió a su sofá, dejándose caer.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué os traéis la familia Germania y Romana? Últimamente han estado merodeando por los alrededores por lo que me han dicho.

-Estamos en paz con ellos. Mientras no hagan nada, no haremos nada, básicamente. Mira. Volvamos al tema principal de esta estúpida charla. ¿Vas a poder entregar el pedido a tiempo?

El pedido era únicamente una tapadera para que el joven español pensara que había dejado de estar en el punto de mira de la mafia y que ahora sólo buscaban negocios.

-Tengo varios pedidos en Irak y Afganistán. Supongo que podré, pero saldrá más caro de lo habitual, o simplemente se puede descontar de la deuda.

-Se lo haré saber al Don.

El italiano se levantó con la mirada llena de molestia y fue hacia la puerta. Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Cuando sepas algo, házmelo saber. Tienes mi número anotado.

Simplemente recibió un movimiento con la cabeza y dio eso como un sí, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras le mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

Lovino miró nervioso hacia el móvil al pensar que tenía el número del otro. Sin mucha complicación, cuando tratara de eliminar al español, podría verse ayudado por estratagemas de distraerlo con una llamada o así. Probó el número nuevo, escuchando la voz dulce y cálida del joven moreno tras la llamada. Consiguió que se estremeciera ligeramente sólo por contestar con un "¿Sí?". Colgó el móvil y se fue a casa, encendiendo al fin uno de sus cigarros.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había comenzado a hablar con su objetivo por mensajes. Se sentía como una colegiala ilusionada con un chico, y odiaba eses pensamientos. Él era un asesino, y el otro, su futura víctima la cual siempre que podía, soltaba insinuaciones sexuales a bocajarro. Obviamente el italiano no podía aceptarlas. ¿Quién sabe qué le haría? Estaba hablando de un traficante de armas el cual tenía una sala dedicada sólo a subfusiles en su propia casa. " _Me gusta coleccionar algún que otro recuerdo. Muchos de estos son adquiridos legalmente. ¡Oye, te estoy viendo! ¡No trates de robarlo!_ ", recordó lo que le había contado el moreno cuando entrara por primera vez allí. Una parte de él deseaba volver a verlo, no sabía si para aniquilarlo o montárselo con él directamente, porque siempre que salía de casa de este tenía que caminar de forma incómoda por la erección. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que un hombre le resultaba atrayente de forma sexual.

Sin notarlo tampoco, Lovino reparó que ya era el día que se había acordado para entregar la mitad del dinero. Guardó una navaja en bolsillo oculto de la chaqueta y en el calcetín una pequeña cápsula con veneno mortal. Si hiciera falta, se untaría los propios labios con el veneno y besaría al español para que este muriera de una buena vez. Si eso no funcionaba… Sonrió sádicamente al pensar en el plan salvavidas. Si él no podía matarlo, que lo hicieran los demás, aunque la idea de asesinarlo por su propio ser le agradaba más.

Llamó a la puerta del ya conocido traficante y se arregló el cuello de la camisa. Cuando Antonio abrió, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Inspección.

Lovino resopló y dejó que el otro le cacheara, afortunadamente sin notar la ampolla de veneno o la navaja. No estaba seguro de cuál debería utilizar antes para probar. Como siempre, se encaminó al salón y pudo comprobar que había un plato con pastas para el té puesto sobre la ya conocida mesilla de cristal. ¿Quién diría que aquel tipo era un traficante temido en vez de un cursi chico? Resopló, exasperado.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar, tomatito?

-Quiero el puto dinero.

-Boca sucia- Contestó de forma tajante mientras se dirigía a la cocina.- Como siempre un café, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-No me envenenes las pastas. Son caras.- Le dijo en tono de broma, mas consiguió que el otro se asustara. ¿Sabía que tenía aquella toxina?

No obstante, el joven italiano sacó con un solo movimiento la ampolla escondida y repartió aquel veneno por la parte de las pastas que el moreno tenía más cerca. Por suerte para él, el veneno recordaba al azúcar, y no cambiaba en exceso el sabor. Cogió una pasta sin envenenar y esperó a que el otro tonto llegara, deleitándose. El español se sentó y apuntó con una pequeña pistola semiautomática al pecho de Lovino, el cual se sobresaltó por aquello.

-Te dije que no las envenenaras, cabroncete.

-Pero si yo no… Mira- Se comió la pasta de su mano, consiguiendo únicamente que el español frunciera más el ceño.

-Tengo cámaras por toda la casa. ¿Por qué crees que te dejo sólo sin preocuparme en exceso? Esas pastas me costaron dinero. Más te vale pagarlas.

El italiano aún no cabía en su asombro. Siempre que veía a Antonio cambiando su personalidad de forma tan brusca, se quedaba en shock. Eran dos personas diferentes en el mismo cuerpo. Sacó el dinero de la cartera y entregó un par de billetes al mayor. "Esto es absurdo. Tendría que ser él quien me pagara a mí por su jodida deuda."

El joven de piel tostada sonrió como solía hacer y sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo. Todavía no había movido la pistola de su sitio, estática y apuntando el pecho del italiano. Intercambiaron el dinero y ahí fue cuando bajó el arma.

-Después de este tiempo y todavía me subestimas…- Lamentó el mayor- Ahí tienes. Incluso he entregado más de la mitad. Digamos que tuve… buenos pagos esta semana, como ya os dije.

Todavía podía recordar la nueva sensación de emoción y a la vez odio que sintió cuando comenzó el negocio de las drogas, un campo arriesgado pero bastante lucrativo. No podía mencionárselo a su italiano, ya que ese sector estaba también financiado por la familia Romana y estaba creando competencia. Demasiados retos a la mafia italiana. Primero pagos retrasados, después unirse a la familia que siempre había sido rival aunque en esos momentos estaban en calma, y finalmente competencia con droga más variada y sencilla de obtener. Volvió a centrarse en el joven el cual estaba frente a él comiéndole con los ojos sin darse cuenta de ello. Al español eso le parecía adorable.

-Y eso es todo, Romanito. ¿Algo más?

-¿Siguiente entrega?

-Un mes.

Lovino alzó ambas cejas. Eso era demasiado.

-Ya hemos esperado cuatro, bastardo.

-El cinco es un número bonito. Venga. Informa a tu jefe de esto si no es molestia.

El italiano se levantó y fue directo al ojiverde, apoyando la mano en el respaldo del sofá para así inclinarse cerca de él.

-Sabes que quieren acabar con tu jodida vida e igualmente pides un mes. Realmente tienes cojones.

-¿Pensabas que no tenía? Te los enseño si quieres.

Sin dilación y con sensación de desespero, agarró al español por los tirantes del pantalón y lo atrajo hacia él, sellando sus labios con un beso. El otro abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Había besado ya antes al joven frente a él, pero superficialmente y por fastidiar al otro, mas ese beso, era mucho más agresivo. Notó como el italiano trataba de entrar en su boca con la lengua, cosa que decidió permitir. Advirtiendo como este trataba de dominarlo, lo echó sobre el sofá y prosiguió el beso, pegado al otro, notando como la erección del menor se clavaba en su abdomen, o al menos parecía su entrepierna y no un arma blanca. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, sin disimular el deseo que sentía por acariciar la piel de este. Tantos años desde que lo deseaba… Tantos hasta que por cosas del azar se lo había vuelto a encontrar… Lovino movió el brazo, sacando con bastante disimulo la navaja y abriéndola con mucha habilidad. Mientras el otro estaba distraído acariciando por debajo de su camisa todo su abdomen y besaba su oreja derecha consiguiendo que el menor suspirara fuertemente. A pesar de eso, subió el brazo con dificultad y lo bajó para conseguir impulso en la puñalada. Sólo recibió un agarre rápido por la muñeca de parte del otro, el cual prosiguió besándole sin siquiera mostrar importancia al intento de herirlo. Comenzó a reunir toda su fuerza posible en bajar el brazo y conseguir clavar aquella navaja, pero la fuerza del español era mayor. Lovino se molestó y tiró a Antonio al suelo, el cual comenzó a reírse ante aquel gesto. Extendió sus brazos, pidiendo que el italiano volviera a pegarse a él, mas no lo obtuvo a pesar de que el otro estaba tan o más deseoso por hacerlo. Entre suspiros fuertes, el menor agarró el teléfono y marcó un número.

-No me dejas otra, bastardo.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **El próximo capítulo lo más seguro es que se retrase un poco.**

 **Eso es lo único que tengo que añadir (Eso y que comentéis también, que nunca está de más)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Degradado

El español se levantó del suelo, confuso. Poco después, escuchó fuertes pasos frente a la puerta de su casa, para finalmente escuchar un leve "Click" que le informaba que se acababa de abrir. Sin miramiento, echó a correr al piso de arriba. Lovino trató de agarrarle, mas no llegó y debía ponerse a cubierto del tiroteo que iba a ocurrir. Seis hombres armados entraron y comenzaron a disparar sin siquiera fijarse si había alguien o no. Tras mirar al italiano agazapado en el suelo, este les indicó el piso de arriba.

Antonio corrió mientras escuchaba disparos procedentes del piso de abajo y se introdujo por una trampilla la cual estaba escondida en el hueco de las escaleras. Al bajar, abrió la puerta acorazada de un pequeño búnker con salida y la cerró a cal y canto, sintiéndose seguro al fin.

-¿Cómo han conseguido abrir mi puerta? Sólo se abre con una llave única…

Comenzó a pasear por el pasillo, encontrando a su amigo el francés tumbado en un colchón del búnker.

-Francis ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué hace el sombrero de Lovino contigo?- preguntó, recogiendo la fedora y poniéndosela.

El otro no se molestó siquiera en esconder la ropa interior que había robado al moreno.

-Nuestro topo nos informó de que iban a hacerte un ataque sorpresa y te esperé aquí.

-¿No se te ocurrió la brillante idea de mandarme un mensaje?

-Y lo hice. Mandé treinta y dos. Contados. Estarías demasiado ocupado coqueteando con el italiano ese.

El español no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar cómo antes Lovino le había besado, aunque fuera únicamente para asesinarlo después. Ignoró al rubio y siguió por el túnel hasta llegar a la salida, dando a un pequeño bosque. Antonio se acomodó el sombrero y cuando iba a cerrar la tapa del túnel, el francés le paró, visiblemente molesto por abandonarle.

-Supongo que ahora tendré que vivir en otro sitio. Es una lástima. Me gustaba esa casa… ¿Sabes el dinero que me he gastado en ella? ¿Todas las armas que allí había?

-Al menos no eran parte del comercio.

-Ay… Mis queridas metralletas…

-Tu hermanito Francis te comprará nuevas. Tranquilo.

Pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, colando la mano por la camisa del español, el cual pasó siquiera de llamarle la atención.

-Oye- Comentó el francés- ¿Alguien más sabe de la existencia de ese túnel?

-Nadie. Tú, yo, y los arquitectos que descansan en el cementerio. No hay de qué preocuparse.

* * *

El italiano se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó, furioso.

-¿¡Dónde coño está el bastardo ese!?

-Consiguió escapar aunque no sabemos cómo. Revisamos todas las habitaciones, y no vemos posible que saltara desde la ventana. Además, si hubiera hecho eso, nuestros hombres le habrían visto.

Lovino apretó ambos puños, intentando reprimir la rabia que sentía ya que además de haber perdido su dignidad intentando en un ataque completamente desesperado asesinarlo, había conseguido escaparse de rositas. Fue a la sala de armas y recogió una cualquiera. La próxima vez que lo viera lo mataría con su propio subfusil.

Poco después, el grupo de la mafia italiana descubrió un alijo con papeles a nombre del buscado en los cuales se le mencionaba de tráfico de drogas además del de armas. Este hecho enfureció todavía más al joven el cual sólo deseaba recuperar su sombrero. A pesar de buscar por todo el lugar, no apareció. Se lo habían hecho de diseño, y había sido realmente caro. Maldijo varias veces en alto y abandonó la casa del español.

Al llegar a las oficinas, recibió continuas quejas de su superior.

-Has fallado suficientes veces. Te degrado.

-¡No puedes degradar más a un _Soldato_! Además, el contrato…

-No dice que no pueda hacer esto- El Don sonrió- A partir de ahora te encargarás del papeleo y vigilo del casino "Mundo". ¿Estarás a la altura?

-¿Enserio? ¿Seré un vigilante?

-Nocturno. Es cuando hay mayor peligro- Volvió a sonreír de forma burlesca.

-Está bien.

El italiano estaba que se subía por las paredes. Incluso su hermano menor tenía un trabajo más importante, cosa que le sacaba de sus casillas. Salió hacia casa, para al llegar, tumbarse en el sofá y no hacer nada más que fumar y ver el televisor. Cerca de la noche, llegó Feliciano completamente sonriente, como siempre. Aquel hecho le recordó aún más al asqueroso y escurridizo español, consiguiendo que frunciera el ceño.

- _Fratello_! ¿Qué tal en tu asesinato?

-Adelante. Finge que no lo sabes. Creo que hasta lo sabe la familia vecina.

-Oh, vamos. No te martirices… No se te escapó a ti, sino al grupo. Venga. Prepararé pasta para alegrarte el día. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Anímate!

Ante el silencio del mayor, su hermano volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres algo más? ¿Llamo a un burdel o pido algo de cocaína?

-Devuélveme la dignidad y asunto zanjado.

-Ve… ¡Qué deprimente, Lovi!

-Ah. Encarga un sombrero nuevo. El mío se lo agenció el bastardo ese. Seguro que lo utiliza para cosas pervertidas. Trató de abusar de mí.

-Eso es horrible… ¿Tan malo es? En las fotos parece inofensivo…

-Que no te engañe esa sonrisa perfecta y esos ojos verdes intenso, o su tonificado cuerpo ligeramente moreno, o su olor… ¡Todo eso es para engatusar a la gente! Si te lo encuentras, pégale un tiro sin planteártelo.

Sólo con tener la imagen de Antonio en la cabeza, sentía arcadas. Deseaba no volver a cruzarse con él por no verle el rostro nunca más.

El teléfono del menor comenzó a sonar, por lo que el joven de pelo más claro se excusó un momento. Tras estar fuera cinco minutos, regresó, completamente pálido.

-Acaban de atracar una de nuestras sucursales.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién se ha atrevido? ¿Cuántos eran?

-Sólo tres, y llevaban máscara. Uno tenía nuestro sombrero.

"Antonio… Te voy a matar."

-¿Cómo han conseguido burlar a los guardaespaldas y vigías unos tres mentecatos?

-Aún no se sabe… Asocian este ataque a la familia Germania. ¿Crees que tendrán algo que ver?

Lovino se estiró en el sofá, pensativo. Apagó la tele y vio hacia su hermano.

-No creo. Deben ser un grupo independiente los cuales han tenido mucha suerte. _Finito_.- Se levantó de forma pesada- ¿No ibas a preparar la cena? Quiero ir al casino a "estudiar" mi nueva zona de trabajo.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Pobre Lovino. Nada le sale como él quiere, aunque nada malo le podrá pasar en el casino... Claro... Nada malo... *rie maléficamente***

 **Si os ha gustado, no olvideis comentar. No es obligatorio pero sí me alienta a seguir escribiendo ^^**

 **Sé que este capítulo es especialmente corto... pero el siguiente os prometo que lo compensará (No soy capaz de hacer capítulos largos...)**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	7. Capítulo 7: Una agradable sorpresa

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en aquella sucursal de droga. Antonio comenzó a abrillantar su pulcro revólver de plata. Había sido la única arma que consiguiera llevarse. Su compañero albino parecía algo inquieto.

-Esto nos viene grande, tíos. Incluso para mi magnífico ser es algo demasiado arriesgado.

-Calma, _mon ami._ Está todo calculado ya. El vigilante del lugar tiene unos horarios demasiado predecibles. En el tiempo que esté fuera, podemos hacer lo que nos antoje.

-No sólo está ese guardia.- Susurró el español dejando encima de la mesa el "juguetito" mientras se le borraba la sonrisa- Conozco a los de la Romana. No son tan incautos. El hecho de haber robado en una pequeña sucursal de droga ilegal no les convierte en descuidados. Tuvimos suerte.

-El jefe lo manda.

-Mi hermano es idiota- Comentó Gil en tono enfadado-. Se pasa el día sentado dando órdenes, como si él fuera indicado para mandar. No ha asesinado a nadie directamente, y si nos quejamos… En fin. Le importa una patata aplastada si morimos o no.

-Iré a echar un vistazo hoy- Sugirió el moreno de los BTT.

-Te acompaño, Toño.- Vio hacia el alemán- Al menos él los tiene bien puestos.

-No estoy asustado. Soy demasiado genial cómo para estarlo. Es sólo precaución.

-¿Alquilamos una habitación del hotel del casino después?- Preguntó el francés al moreno, el cual sonrió de forma incómoda.

-No, gracias.

* * *

Las calles de Roma estaban completamente transitadas a pesar de la hora que era. Francis condujo en silencio, por variar, permitiendo al joven español admirar el camino al casino que le esperaba a unos minutos de allí. Antonio nunca había pasado por esas calles antes. Simplemente maravilloso, se repetía. Caminar por los adoquines a esas horas de la mano con una persona especial para él, podría ser algo bastante romántico. Percatándose de aquello, el joven rubio le dedicó una sonrisa al soñador copiloto, el cual parecía fantasear.

-Nunca habías salido de Nápoles, ¿verdad?

\- Desde que me mudé a Italia, sólo me he desplazado por Italia del Sur. Además, no pensé que me valiera la pena comerme dos horas y media de camino.

-Pues mañana si todo sale bien volveremos aquí, así que ya te estás preparando para otro viaje.

El jazz suave que sonaba de la radio del francés calmaba cualquier conversación.

-¿No tienes nada más actual?- Preguntó Antonio, apoyando un brazo en la ventanilla bajada del coche.

-Ya empiezan las quejas. Llevas aquí dos horas y no habías dicho nada. ¿Demasiado ocupado pensando en tu "Romanito"?

-Quizás…-Volteó la mirada hacia las calles y suspiró- ¿Por qué no será todo más fácil?

-Invítale a un café, procura que no lleve una escopeta y problema resuelto. Te lo tienes merecido por buscarte problemas. No te bastaba con endeudarte que tuviste que añadirle el negocio de las drogas.

-La avaricia nos convierte en monstruos.

-No. Sólo saca el monstruo que llevamos dentro-El francés sonrió-. Anímate. Dentro de poco te podrás librar de todo esto. Consigues dinero con la familia Germania y luego vuelves a tu país como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Y abandono toda esta mierda.

-Exacto, _ami_. Gilbert y yo te extrañaremos cuando eso pase, pero te buscan demasiado cómo para que te quedes.

Antonio resopló, sin saber qué más decir. Antes de contestar, ya habían llegado.

-Pasaré yo antes para asegurarme de que no te buscan. Quédate aquí.- Pidió el francés.

Cuando su amigo se alejó, sacó un caramelo del bolsillo y se lo metió en la boca. Después fue cambiando de emisora hasta encontrar una canción que le agradara. El jazz era demasiado tópico. Atendiendo a sus propios pensamientos, notó que alguien pasaba cerca del coche y cubrió su rostro con el Borsalino de Lovino a pesar de tener ventanas tintadas el coche. Poco después notó que la persona que pasaba no era más que el propio dueño del sombrero. Llevaba un traje color gris claro y una camisa azul debajo. Lo observó entrar en el establecimiento e informó a Francis de ello.

* * *

El francés revisó su móvil, para después de leer el mensaje y mirar al italiano entrar en el Casino con calma y cara de molestia. Intercambió puestos con el otro vigilante y se quedó en el sitio. Francis alzó una ceja, confuso. Habían cambiado el desdoble de turnos, y eso fastidiaba completamente su plan. No obstante, se quedó por los alrededores, buscando detalles y escuchando todo lo que podía. No había ninguna foto del joven español colgada por el lugar, cosa que ayudaba a pasar más desapercibidos. Cuando pasaban de las dos de la mañana, volvió al coche. Su amigo dormía incómodamente en el sitio, con la cabeza colgando hacia un lado. Estaba tan vulnerable…

-Oye, Toño. Despierta. Ya sé que pintaba Lovino en el casino. Trabaja de guardia y queda estático ahí. Que yo sepa, es el único que han cambiado. Tenemos que preguntarle a tu hermano de esto, a ver si nos cede información.

-No le llames mi hermano. João (1) es sólo parte hermano, y tampoco es que se merezca ese título.

-Oh, vamos. Nos está ayudando. No seas quejica, Toño… ¿Qué más da que te estropeara hace años tu huerto? Ambos erais unos críos.

-O que me matara a la tortuga, o que después, con quince años, rompiera mi primer revólver… Tengo una lista larga de cosas no buenas que me ha hecho.

-Son míseras tonterías de hermano. Además, gracias a que sólo es hermano por parte de madre, vuestro apellido en común no aparece y por ello no saben que es pariente.

Antonio suspiró y vio hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué decías del tomatito?

-Lo han rebajado a vigilante.

-Si tengo suerte, la próxima vez conseguiré distraerle y así podréis pasar e interceptar al resto de guardias.

-Con entretener te refieres a sexo, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres una habitación?

-Sí, claro. Mientras la pagues tú…

El francés parecía emocionado, más bien excitado, por el mero comentario. Eso consiguió poner la piel de gallina al español.

-Eres muy raro, Fran.

* * *

Lovino, como siempre, entró en el casino de mala gana. Había llegado bastante pronto, por lo que se entretuvo en las máquinas tragaperras que había cerca del bar. Llevaba bastante dinero gastado cuando notó que se acercaba su turno, por lo que salió, fumó y regresó al puesto, en donde el vigilante le vio con mala cara por la tardanza. Otra vez, se apoyó en la puerta y cogió el móvil para hablar con su hermano. Por unos segundos divisó su antigua conversación con el español el cual no salía de su cabeza. El moreno no le había contestado desde que huyera del ataque sorpresa. Chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente molesto, y volvió a lo suyo.

Desde lo dejos, Antonio estaba observando a su futura víctima.

-Está bien.-Francis sacó un papel del bolsillo- Según su horario, irá un momento al minibar. Esa será tu oportunidad. Como lo cambie… Lleva haciendo esto una semana y media con misma precisión.- Mientras, este se cuela en la sala y se encarga de los otros dos. Yo haré guardia- Prosiguió.

-Toni. ¿Has traído el sombrero?- Preguntó el albino notablemente nervioso.

-Sí. Está bien. Cuando Lovino se mueva, Francis hará guarda con el sombrero de la Romana para no llamar la atención en exceso mientras Gilbert se cuela. Tras el ataque si sale bien, avisará a Francis y este entrará. ¡Mierda, las máscaras! No os podéis olvidar de ponerlas. Sigo. Las cámaras de vigilancia están apagadas desde hace un rato por João, así que… Eso es todo, ¿no?

-Recuerda que tendrás que mantener "ocupado" al pequeño italiano. Honhonhonhon- Rio el francés-, pero cuando recibas el mensaje, te largas. No importa lo que estés haciendo. Tienes que ayudarnos a transportar.

Antonio se separó del resto, quedando entre la multitud para pasar desapercibido. Cuando notó movimiento por parte del joven mafioso, lo siguió con prudencia y cierta distancia. Estando a las espaldas de él, cubrió los ojos de este con ambas manos. Lovino reconoció aquella colonia nada más captarla.

-Lovinito de mi corazón. ¿Quién soy?- Preguntó cargado de sorna.

-Un capullo al que voy a matar.

-¿Con qué? ¿Con la pistola que acabo de tirarte?

El italiano se zafó de los brazos del moreno para encontrarse que el español la había arrojado unos metros más al fondo, dónde nadie pasaba.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Digamos que soy bueno con mis manos- Le sonrió de forma ladina-. Olvidemos nuestra rivalidad por una noche y charlemos amigablemente. ¿Te invito a algo?

Lovino vio fugazmente a las cámaras de vigilancia, pensando: Lo más seguro es que lo localicen y vayan a por él. El problema era que no tenía tiempo para tomarse descansos. Mientras, Francis recogió la pistola tirada y volvió a su puesto, haciéndole al español un gesto obsceno antes.

-Mira. Yo tengo un puesto…

-¿Crees que alguien va a tener los cojones de intentar pasar por esa puerta porque faltes unos segundos? Venga…

-Está bien. Te daré el honor a invitarme. Me debes demasiado.

Se sentaron ambos, para después proseguir el español.

-¿Te apetece "sexo en la playa"?

El joven se sonrojó ante ese comentario tan atrevido.

-¿Eres gilipollas o qué te pasa?

-Es un cóctel. Si te apeteciera lo otro… Tampoco te lo negaría.

Y volvió a mostrar su estúpida y erótica sonrisa la cual conseguía seducir al más puro heterosexual. Fijándose un momento en su boca, recordó aquel beso el cual el propio Lovino había empezado. Antonio se percató de ello.

-Lo probaré. Más te vale que sea aceptable.

Tras beber dos vasos de aquella bebida, el italiano ya había perdido el norte.

-¡Qué mal beber tienes!- Comenzó a reírse, llevándose un golpe suave en el hombro por parte del menor.

-Eres odioso, bastardo. ¿Me oyes? ¡O-di-o-so! Te llamé y mandé mensajes esperando una estúpida contestación. Sólo una. De acuerdo que eran para localizarte y después acabar contigo, pero fue de muy mal gusto.

-Está bien, Lovi. Tienes razón. Soy malo- Le sonrió de lado-. Muy malo.

-¿No se supone que te gusto?- Se colgó en los brazos del español, el cual rompió a reír por segunda vez- ¡Es injusto! Siempre andas un paso por delante.

Antonio revisó el móvil. Todavía tenía tiempo.

-Oye, Lovi. ¿Quieres que te muestre que me gustas?

-Estaría bien para variar.

-En ese caso…- Se acercó al italiano, posando sus labios sobre la oreja de este, y susurró- Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

* * *

 **João (1)** : Según los fans, es el nombre que se le dio a Portugal. Ni el nombre ni el hecho de ser hermano de España son ciertos (O al menos de momento no que sepa yo)

 **Necesitaba citar esa frase de "El Padrino". Si no lo hacía, reventaba. (Y sí, me volví a ver la peli cuando comencé esta historia sólo para saber un poco más acerca del mundo de la Mafia) Oh, Lovi. Sucumbe a la tentación española ~**

 **Iba a publicar este capítulo hace unas horas, pero no tuve la oportunidad... así mis disculpas. Espero que os guste y como siempre, comentad. ¡Y gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Esto es un atraco

El mafioso escuchó la osada proposición de Antonio y sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, terminando por acabar en sus mejillas y entrepierna. Sólo con dos palabras había conseguido dejarle completamente estático. "Tengamos sexo.", le había susurrado de forma calmada y sensual, como si se tratara de algo que solía hacer. No sabía a ciencia cierta en qué momento las manos del más alto habían terminado en su trasero, y mucho menos cuándo él besó al español, o por lo menos lo intentó.

El camarero se sorprendió por el gesto tan brusco que acababa de hacer Lovino. Incluso se escuchó el sonido de una nariz rompiéndose. El intento de beso más patético que había presenciado en su vida.

-¡Lovi! Me has hecho daño…- Dijo el español, tocándose la nariz con cuidado. Por suerte no estaba rota ni fuera de lugar.

-Sólo cállate y vamos.

Había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado. Ambos subieron hacia la planta superior, en dónde Francis había alquilado la habitación. "Si no la usáis, la usamos ambos, pero esa habitación terminará sucia…" recordó las palabras textuales de su amigo francés. Por suerte para él, sí la iba a usar. Al pasar la tarjeta de la habitación, recordó un hecho el cual no le había preguntado al italiano. Ahora que estaba borracho, le contaría la verdad.

-Oye, _cielo mío_. ¿Cómo entraron aquella vez tus hombres en mi casa?

-Te robé la llave y le hicimos una copia. No eres el único con manos ágiles.

Antonio se mordió el labio, expectante. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

Sin dilación, comenzó a besar con fogosidad al italiano, el cual no detuvo el gesto. Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para permitir lo que iba a pasar. El español comenzó a centrarse en el cuello del otro mientras desabotonaba con furia la camisa para poder acariciar la suave piel que su compañero tenía. Lovino notó como de besos pasó a succionar una pequeña parte del cuello, dejando marcas violáceas. El italiano golpeó la cabeza del otro con la palma de la mano.

-No me dejes marcas, idiota.

-¿Por qué no? Ahora mismo eres de mi propiedad, ¿verdad?

-¡Yo no soy nada tuyo!

El moreno se detuvo un momento y clavó sus orbes verdes en los de Lovino, para luego sonreírle.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Comenzó a empujar al otro hacia la cama, terminando por conseguir que este se tropezara y callera sobre el colchón para luego subirse el encima del menor. Allí terminó por quitarle completamente la camisa. Lovino, visiblemente molesto porque sólo el otro estaba haciendo algo, mostrando demasiada dominancia, quitó al español de encima para subirse él. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para conseguir hacer algo, por lo que trató de desabotonar la camisa del otro, fallando torpemente. En todos sus años siendo activo sexualmente, nadie había conseguido ponerlo tan alterado.

Antonio se aflojó y quitó la corbata, sonriente. Después agarró las ocupadas y torpes manos del italiano con esta y las ató.

-¡Oye!

\- Aquí tú no mandas.

En tan solo unos segundos, ya estaba atado al cabecero de la cama con la corbata verde del joven, debajo justo de este. ¿Cómo había...? Antonio se rio por la expresión de sorpresa del otro. No obstante, la prisa apremiaba, por lo que siguió desvistiendo al menor hasta dejarle tan solo con la ropa interior puesta. Por cada caricia brindada, el italiano no podía evitar soltar leves suspiros los cuales tenían más bien poco de masculinos. Lovino estaba demasiado avergonzado, pensando que en esos momentos más que un mafioso peligroso parecía una presa a punto de ser devorada. En el fondo y muy a su pesar, aquella sensación le empezó a gustar. Antonio pudo notarlo en los calzoncillos del otro y dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Realmente estaba disfrutando con aquella distracción. Comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el ombligo, para luego volver, dejando al otro suplicando pasar al siguiente paso. Le gustaba ver la mirada rogante en aquellos ojos color miel.

-A...Antonio... Por favor...

-¿No era que querías mandar tú aquí?- Le susurró, fingiendo molestia.

-Te lo ordeno...- Un filo hilo de saliva comenzó a resbalar por su barbilla al sentir como el español comenzaba a acariciar por encima del calzoncillo. – ¡Oh, vamos, joder!– Su tono cambió a uno más agresivo–. No te hagas de rogar, bastardo.

Antonio comenzó a reírse, para después acariciar las mejillas completamente rojas del italiano.

–Eres adorable.

El móvil del moreno empezó a sonar unos segundos hasta detenerse. Era la señal. Antonio salió de encima del italiano y empezó a abotonarse la camisa, dejándola mal aunque sin importarle. Después vistió la chaqueta únicamente por encima, mientras el italiano soltaba multitud de quejas y llamadas de atención.

-¡Oye! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Lo siento, Romanito. Tengo que irme. No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale?

-¡Pero desátame!-Trató de zafarse- ¡OYE!

\- Si te suelto, ¿quién me asegura que luego seguirás aquí? No, no, Lovi. Tú te quedas así. Vuelvo ahora- Le lanzó una mirada felina desde la puerta, para luego besar el aire y salir.

La erección le dificultaba el andar, pero al menos tenía al enemigo encerrado. Se acercó a una alfombra y la apartó, para después quitar un subfusil por piezas de debajo de una tabla maltrecha. Lo armó y bajó al casino mientras se ponía la máscara con cristales tintados en ambos ojos y una lágrima cayendo del derecho. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, pasó entre la gente y lanzó unos cuantos disparos al techo del establecimiento.

-¡Todo el mundo abajo! ¡Esto es un atraco!

Un segurata entró, pistola en mano, el cual recibió un par de disparos en el pecho, tiñendo la alfombra negra de rojo escarlata. Ante los gritos de horror, volvió a alzar la voz en tono forzado para así disimular el suyo propio.

-No lo repetiré. Todos al puto suelo.

Vigilando continuamente su espalda, fue hacia la puerta donde Francis y Gilbert le esperaban. Hizo guardia mientras los otros iban y venían con bolsas cargadas de dinero del casino. Finalmente, los tres salieron de allí y subieron al coche.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil al final- Comentó Francis quitándose la máscara para arrancar el coche y salir de allí- Aunque he de decir que el mérito lo tienen los hermanos ibéricos.

Gilbert se giró hacia ellos.

-No nos sigue nadie.- Se quitó su máscara también-. Es cierto, Fran. Sin João no habríamos podido pasar sin ser descubiertos. Oye, Toni. ¿Qué fue del italiano?

-Me está esperando en la habitación- Comentó, completamente calmado-. Podéis bajarme aquí. Ya que nadie nos sigue…

-Oye, querido- Dijo el rubio mirando por el espejo del coche-. Abróchate bien la camisa, por favor.

El coche se detuvo y Antonio se quitó la chaqueta del traje, cambiando un poco más su atuendo para así no ser reconocido.

-Nos vemos- Dijo, y acto seguido, salió corriendo hacia el establecimiento.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Un poco corto, o eso me pareció a mí, aunque de palabras más o menos como siempre.**

 **Vale, sí. Soy culpable de dar esperanzas de que en este capítulo iba a haber sexo duro contra el muro, pero en el siguiente sí, lo prometo.**

 **Es más, el siguiente lo extenderé tanto que sólo consistirá en eso, así que para quien no le interese, queda avisado, y para los que sí, aviso que lo más seguro es que tarde bastante en escribirlo ya que, bueno, no tengo NADA de práctica a la hora de escribir "contenido explícito" y quiero asegurarme de que esté aceptable al menos (Por no hablar de la vergüenza que voy a sentir a la hora de publicarlo. Quizás me lleve DÍAS (Ojo. No es coña) asumir que ya va siendo hora de subir el capítulo.**

 **A todo esto, para la poca gente que lea mis notitas, ¿Qué tópicos hay en estos fics de "Mafia!Spamano"? Es que me ha sorprendido leer que "mi historia es difente" y ahora pienso "¿Y sí voy y les decepciono con un tópico?". No obstante, me alegra mucho que os esté gustando, y miles de gracias por vuestros comentarios. (A todo esto, si añado un tópico aún sabiendolo porque me habéis dicho que es uno, perdonadme, pero mi historia ya está prácticamente pensada...)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Distracción

**Atención. El siguiente capítulo sólo consistirá en contenido explícito (Sexo, vamos), así que si a alguien no le interesa, que baje hasta el final y allí resumiré lo más importante.**

 **Para los que lo vayan a leer, de verdad, no os esperéis gran cosa...**

 **...o...o...o...**

Lovino se despertó al notar como unos labios besaban su cuello.

-Apenas estoy tiempo fuera y cuando llego, te encuentro dormido…- Susurró el español cerca de la oreja del menor, para luego morderla con fuerza.

-No tendría ni que estar aquí, pero tú me ataste. ¡Para!

Antonio miró con desilusión al apresado.

-¡Qué rápido se te baja el alcohol!- Chasqueó la lengua, molesto- No pienso soltarte ahora, para que lo sepas.

Lovino entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y me vas a tener aquí para siempre?

-Puede. Así por lo menos no tratarás de asesinarme.

-Eso me recuerda… Me pareció oír unos ruidos de la planta de abajo. ¿Pasó algo?

-No sé. Estuve en el baño- Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa- ¿Qué escuchaste?

-No estoy seguro. Estaba algo dormido. Oye. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el baño? ¿Media hora? ¡Deja ya de desnudarte!

El español se rio y arrojó la prenda a un recoveco de la habitación, para tumbarse al lado del joven.

-Apenas estuve tiempo fuera. Te da la sensación de que fue más porque te quedaste dormido, tomatito. ¿Enserio ya no quieres? ¿De verdad?

-Eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos. ¿Entiendes que quiere decir "no"?

-Hace poco estabas suplicándome- Comentó, acercándose de nuevo al oído de este mientras comenzaba a acariciar el pecho del joven-. "Antonio, por favor" "No te hagas de rogar"- Recitó, consiguiendo que el apresado se muriera de vergüenza- ¿Cuál es la excusa? ¿Que estabas borracho?

-Tengo que ir a mi puesto de vigilancia, gilipollas.

-Apareció otro para hacer desdoble cuando vio que te fuiste. No te preocupes, mi querido Romano…- Empezó a besar el cuello de este, para dejar otra marca a la altura del omóplato.

-No sé si es por cosa del alcohol o no, pero te diré esto sólo, SÓLO, una vez-Suspiró, notablemente excitado-. Vale, pero si te crees que voy a recibir, estás muy…-Se estremeció ante el contacto de la palma de la mano del otro sobre su miembro-…equivocado.

-¿Seguro?- Susurró de nuevo. Mientras, comenzó a bajar la ropa interior del menor, el cual parecía tratar de resistirse con pocas ganas debido al orgullo que tenía de dominante.

El español admiró al hombre que tenía justo delante de él, desnudo, atado y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¿Te pones así con todos tus polvos o es que soy especial?

-Eres un bastardo.

Este negó, molesto por la contestación del otro. Bajó hasta estar a la altura de las caderas del menor y comenzó a jugar con su índice en la cabeza del pene de Lovino, el cual se sonrojó todavía más, soltando un leve suspiro.

-Sólo te he rozado.- Comentó con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

Separó las piernas del joven y se regodeó un rato, para luego lamer cerca de la entrepierna de este. Estaba jugando con él, tentándolo. Quería que le rogara. El italiano gruñó molesto y en parte impaciente, lo que consiguió que Antonio comenzara a reírse. Recibió un golpe del talón del menor.

-Te recuerdo que sigo queriendo matarte. Date prisa de una puta vez.

El moreno refunfuñó y siguió a lo suyo. Sus dedos se aferraron al miembro del otro y comenzó a masturbarle mientras que con su otra mano y la boca acariciaba diferentes zonas del cuerpo del apresado. El italiano empezó a mover inconscientemente la cadera hacia delante. Nunca se había emocionado tanto por una mísera paja. Algo en Antonio conseguía aumentar las sensaciones por todo. Debía ser su colonia, o quizás le había drogado la bebida anteriormente. De todas formas, no podía negar que estaba disfrutando. En un momento dado, el español se detuvo y pasó a utilizar los labios y lengua, aumentando el nivel. Lovino sintió como su corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho con una fuerza alarmante, además de notar la sangre hervirle en cada centímetro de su ligeramente tostada piel. El español introdujo el miembro del otro en su boca, comenzando a simular una penetración, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, jugando con su lengua mientras. El italiano arqueó su espalda, ahogado en un mar de emociones. Su visión se nubló, seguida de unos leves espasmos, para finalmente sentir un placer intenso recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras emitía un no muy masculino gemido. Había terminado, cosa que molestó al moreno, el cual se limpió con la mano.

-Podías haberme avisado por lo menos- Dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. Yo aún no he tenido nada.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? Me tienes atado.

Antonio sonrió y se secó la mano en el muslo del italiano para luego pasar su regazo debajo de las nalgas del otro, levantando la cintura del menor. Alzó una ceja ante la expresión de sorpresa del otro y comenzó a acariciarle la parte interior de la pierna.

-Siempre hay otra forma... de solucionar el problema. Desde mi punto de vista, es una buena idea- Pasó la mano por el trasero del joven, acabando cerca de un pequeño agujero-. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Estás loco?

-Prometo que apenas te dolerá. Venga… Me lo debes…

-¿Y no puedo hacer otra cosa?

Antonio mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara.

-Se me ha antojado cómo castigo por correrte en mi cara.

La idea de ser penetrado nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza a Lovino, obviamente porque hasta no hacía mucho sólo se sentía atraído por mujeres, más en ese momento lo pensó detenidamente. Comenzó a sentir como la curiosidad le empujaba a descubrirlo, eso sumado al alcohol que todavía hacía de las suyas.

-¡Cómo me duela…!

-Tranquilo, tomatito. Trataré ser lo más dulce que pueda.- Lamió sus dedos e introdujo uno sin mucha dificultad- ¿Lo ves? Estás tan excitado que ni lo has notado.

El italiano quiso morder algo para aguantarse las quejas. Sí que había dolido, pero no se sentía del todo mal. El español comenzó a moverlo con experiencia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada al completamente sonrojado Lovino, el cual trataba de ocultar su cara de este. No quería reconocer que estaba disfrutando de tan poco. Antonio sintió la tentación de besarlo, mas no era estaban en una situación sentimental entre ambos exactamente correcta como para andarse con aquellas tonterías, a menos que se lo pidiera. Miró accidentalmente con súplica a los labios del italiano, con la esperanza de que este le dijera algo. Introdujo otro dedo y esperó alguna queja, mas no la hubo.

-¿Está bien así?- Su voz sonó nerviosa, como si se preocupara repentinamente por cómo estaba el italiano.

-No está mal- Comentó viendo hacia otro lado mientras le temblaba ligeramente la voz. ¿Enserio el terrible y temido Lovino estaba en una situación así?- ¡Eso duele, joder!

-Lo siento- Se excusó, disminuyendo el ritmo- ¿Mejor?

-Recuérdame pegarte un tiro cuando esto termine.

-Lo haré.

Antonio comenzó a acariciar los pezones del joven, consiguiendo que este se estremeciera un poco soltando un leve suspiro, el cual logró erizar el bello de la nuca del moreno. Sin aguantarlo más, besó al italiano, tratando de ser lo menos dulce posible. El otro le respondió al beso de forma desesperada, entrelazando ambas lenguas y jugando con ellas. Notó como el tercer dedo entraba en él, resultándole bastante doloroso. Mordió sin darse cuenta el labio inferior del español y decidió detener el beso.

-Besa a tu novia. Conmigo sólo consigue que me corra.

"Pero si hace un momento no te despegabas de mi boca." Pensó Antonio. Frunció el entrecejo y tiró del rulo que sobresalía de la cabeza del más pálido como castigo, mas sólo consiguió que dilatara la zona y que el otro gimiera. Esto le extrañó, pero siguió haciéndolo hasta que pensó que era el momento. Se quitó el pantalón y no informó al otro cuando decidió pasar al siguiente nivel. Cuando Lovino notó que comenzaba a entrar, le gritó, molesto.

-¿¡Por qué no avisas!?

-Cómo no eres mi novia, pensé que no te importaría.- Rio con sorna- ¿Algún problema?

Lovino chasqueó la lengua y se giró, dejando que el otro terminara de entrar. Era realmente molesto y doloroso. El español no preguntó y siguió a lo suyo, dando leves estocadas poco profundas, hasta que paró por las constates quejas del otro.

-¿Qué pasa esta vez?- Preguntó con un tono que mostraba molestia.

-Estoy demasiado pegado a la cabecera de la cama y me estoy golpeando contra ella.

-Eres un cortarrollos.

Salió de dentro del menor y se acercó al nudo, hasta que lo deshizo para dejar "libre" al italiano, ya que aún seguía con ambas manos atadas aunque ya no a una superficie fija.

-Siéntate sobre mí- Ordenó, con una ligera mueca en su boca. El otro así hizo, dejando los brazos rodeando el cuello del mayor.

-Esto es muy gay.

-Cierra la boca y empieza a moverte. No tienes permiso para llamar a algo "gay" mientras tienes mi polla dentro de tu culo.

Iba a protestar, mas la boca del mayor contra la suya lo calló. Este comenzó a moverse con rapidez y fuerza, consiguiendo arrancar gemidos de labios del italiano, el cual no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado. Los labios del español recorrían el cuello y pecho de este, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando cada centímetro de piel que alcanzaba su boca. Todas esas caricias hacían que Lovino perdiera la cabeza. Deseaba acariciar todo el cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba frente a él, mas sus manos atadas le impedían hacerlo, castigándole. Estaba demasiado vulnerable delante de su enemigo, el cual tenía su cabeza enterrada en el pecho de este mientras clavaba las uñas en ambas nalgas del menor, con rabia y lujuria. En ese momento notó que el otro también estaba vulnerable, como él. Si hubiera alguna manera de aprovechar aquella situación… La idea se esfumó cuando Antonio tocó dentro de él en una zona la cual desconocía su existencia, embriagándolo de placer. El ritmo aumentó, volviéndome más primitivo y agresivo, obligando al menor a arquear la espalda en busca de mayor penetración, mayor intensidad, mayor goce. Nunca había pensado que algo así fuera a sentirse tan jodidamente bien. Sin tardar mucho, volvió a terminar, salpicando el abdomen torneado del hombre el cual aún no había obtenido su objetivo.

-Lo siento- Susurró al oído del mayor de forma sincera, consiguiendo que el otro se sorprendiera-. Aún no has terminado y yo llevo dos veces…

Antonio se apartó del pecho de Lovino y le sonrió, para después y en sorpresa del joven italiano, besar con dulzura los labios de este. Liberó al joven y comenzó a vestirse con prisas.

-Para mi vergüenza y desgracia, estoy enamorado de ti, tomatito- Se giró, con una sincera sonrisa dibujada en su boca-. Ojalá se repita.

Lovino no dijo nada, aún impactado por aquella repentina confesión. Vio como el español abandonaba el dormitorio y se dejó caer en cama. El otro se había dejado la corbata encima de la almohada por las prisas. La olió, para después maldecir en voz baja. Realmente le dolía el trasero.

 **...o...o...o...o...**

 **Resumen: Antonio le da caña a Lovino, duro contra el muro, y el italiano termina, dejando insatisfecho a Toño. Lovi se disculpa, Toño le dice que está enamorado de él, y se larga. Se deja la corbata y deja a Lovi con el culito roto. Mejor resumen de la historia.**

 **Pensé que me sería más complicado escribirlo, pero no. Creo que lo que más me va a costar es darle a publicar al capítulo... Porque hace un minuto estaba tan tranquila copiando el texto y ahora, escribiendo las aclaraciones, me entra el pánico. ¿Ha sido un poco fluff en alguna parte o ha sido cosa mía? Tampoco quería pasarme con el pobre Lovi, el cual tenía el culo más virgen que el aceite de oliva puro.  
**

 **Contestación a Lovi love: Obvio que lo tiene domado. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Y respecto a lo de estar juntos... Bueno. La situación es bastante complicada, y Lovino estaba borracho... ¿Aunque quién sabe? ¡Gracias por la información! Realmente, Toño está en el bando contrario de todos. Él a su bola.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar y hasta la próxima! Que viva el lemon.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Culpabilidad

Lovino trató de ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía. Mientras, el Don no dejaba de gritarle.

-¿¡Dónde te metiste todo ese rato!? ¡Dejaste el puesto desprotegido! ¡Por tu culpa nos han robado incontables millones!

-Lo siento… Pedí al segurata que me cubriera mientras iba a la barra y después al baño…-Mintió-. Allí me atacaron. Sólo iba a tardar un par de minutos.

-¡Y qué casualidad que justo el segurata al que le pediste que vigilara fuera el asesinado, ¿verdad?! No puede contrarrestar tu coartada, tampoco hay grabaciones, y los malditos clientes están demasiado traumados cómo para acordarse.

El italiano volvió a agacharse un poco más, sintiéndose muy culpable.

-Con mi debido respeto- Comenzó a hablar-, creo que debería preocuparnos más el que fueran capaces de atravesar las siguientes barreras de seguridad y no a los vigilantes…

-Ya están investigando eso.

-Voy a preguntarle a João si ha averiguado algo…- Se levantó del asiento- De verdad que lo siento.

-Has vuelto a fallar a la familia, Lovino. Tienes suerte de ser quien eres.

Salió de la habitación y se encogió en el suelo, desahogándose entre lágrimas. Había sido un idiota al haberse dejado engatusar por el español. Estaba seguro de que este tenía algo que ver en todo aquel robo. Habían vuelto a ser los mismos de la otra vez. Era el tercer ataque en el mes de los BTT, el segundo si se refería directamente a la familia Romana. Se secó las lágrimas y fue a la sala donde el portugués trabajaba.

-Oye ¿Has descubierto algo?

João frotó ambos ojos, fingiendo cansancio.

-Es obvio que han hackeado las cámaras. He captado una señal procedente a unos dos o tres kilómetros de aquí procedente de un portátil.

-Eso es bastante.

-Mira. Acércate.- Señaló a un punto en la pantalla el cual parpadeaba- Desde que lo descubrí no se ha movido de allí, por lo que supongo que habrá sido utilizado solo para esa ocasión y arrojado a cualquier sitio para que perdamos el tiempo buscando.

Lovino asintió.

-Son un poco ingenuos si creen que colaría.

João se rio, fingiendo que le había hecho gracia el comentario mientras que realmente se lo había hecho la situación.

-Ya…

-¿Sabes algo del trío fantástico?

-He estado buscando mas sólo he encontrado por las descripciones que son los mismos del último ataque, y que volvían a tener el sombrero de nuestra familia. Debemos cambiarlo para que no puedan volver a utilizarlo- Se frotó las sienes-. Aún no tengo idea de si están asociados a alguna otra familia o actúan por libre, pero no creo. Son demasiado organizados cómo para ser ellos tres sólo.

El italiano volvió a asentir.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo han podido meter armas en el casino estando prohibidas?

-Si uno llevaba el sombrero, supongo que le dejarían pasar armado, aunque con una pistola o así, pero los otros… ni idea.

-¿Y cómo consiguieron colar un subfusil en el lugar?

-Quizás por piezas.

-Hay un detector de metal en la puerta. No tiene sentido.

El portugués se apoyó en la mesa con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre escribía palabras en el ordenador.

-Hasta ahí no llego. Realmente es un misterio.

-Para que creyeran que era de nuestro grupo, también necesitaría una documentación que nadie más que nosotros tenemos y conocemos.

El otro se puso ligeramente nervioso, aunque consiguió disimularlo.

-Lo sé.

-Hay un topo en esta familia- El italiano cruzó ambos brazos-. De alguna manera debieron conseguir todo eso, ¿no crees? La contraseña, la huella digital, la información y documentación.

-Seguramente. Debemos mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ese tiempo dónde atacaron el casino, João?

-Vigilaba las cámaras. Pusieran un vídeo de hacía horas en vez de lo grabado en el momento. ¿Piensas que soy el topo o algo?- Comenzó a reírse, consiguiendo que el otro también- Además estaba con Govert (1).- Recogió una fotocopia de la impresora y se la pasó- Esta es la foto que les pudieron tomar a los BTT en el primer atraco.- Reparó en un pequeño corte que se acababa de hacer con la foto- Joder… ¿Cómo se puede ser tan torpe…?

El italiano le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara la herida.

-Gracias. Menos mal que no salgo de esta habitación. Llego a tener que ir como alguno de vosotros y estoy muerto.

Lovino vio la imagen unos segundos y luego volvió a prestar atención al portugués.

-¿Sabes?- Preguntó este, alzando una ceja- Me recuerdas a un cabronazo que conozco.

El otro comenzó a reírse de manera ruidosa ante ese comentario.

-¿Gracias?

* * *

Lovino volvió a mirar la foto, con insistencia, ya en casa. Gracias al español había perdido su estatus, su dignidad y su puesto, incluso su siguiente trabajo el cual era más sencillo que mear en una pared. Buscó cualquier detalle que hiciera poder reconocer a los implicados, mas los cristales oscuros de las máscaras impedían distinguir el color de ojos de los tres. Sólo sabía que eran dos rubios y un moreno. El moreno en cierta forma sabía quién podía ser, ya que a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, no había hecho más que arruinarle su vida, aunque por lo menos follaba bien. Al recordar cada roce que este le había brindado, o incluso su olor, notó como sus pantalones se hacían incómodos. Sacó del bolsillo la corbata verde del español y la miró con cierta vergüenza, para después subir a su habitación y desahogarse.

* * *

Antonio cogió el teléfono, algo molesto. Le habían despertado de su siesta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Preguntó.

-Creo que sospechan de mí. Lo siento, pero paso de seguir aquí y arriesgarme aún más.

-Espera, João. Tranquilo. ¿Cómo que sospechan de ti?

-El italiano ese, Lovino, me habló de forma bastante clara.

-¿Y no crees que el marcharse y abandonar a tu familia después de ser "acusado" por uno sería mucho más sospechoso?

El otro sonaba bastante nervioso. Su respiración era rápida y algo entrecortada.

-Sabías en lo que te metías cuando aceptaste- Prosiguió el español, algo exaltado también-. Por favor, no te eches atrás ahora. Dentro de poco volveremos a España. Lo prometo. Sólo he de conseguir un poco más de dinero y ya no nos tendremos qué preocupar de nada relacionado con drogas, armas o mafias. Venderé el negocio a cualquier postor de una mafia cercana y ya está.

-Te estás metiendo en demasiados líos, y lo peor es que me estás arrastrando contigo.

El español esbozó una ligera sonrisa, apenado.

-Lo siento, hermano. Saldremos de esta.

* * *

 **Govert (1):** Uno de los posibles nombres de Holanda.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Si es que al final Antonio termina por joder a Lovino en todos los sentidos. El pobrecito lo que tiene que aguantar. Ahora habrá una tensión insoportable entre ellos, ¿no creeis? Y nuestro Toño, que quiere dejar la mala vida e irse de vuelta a España para comenzar de cero...**

 **Siento haber tardado en publicar este capítulo. Estaba ocupada con otras historias, terminé por deshinflarme y no tenía ganas de escribir, y bueno, terminé a eso de las dos y media de la mañana... Algo es algo, ¿no? A partir de ahora subiré capítulo cada diez-once días.**

 **Eso es todo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Capítulo 11: ¿Tablas?

-¿Estás seguro de que es él?

-Totalmente. Según un par de personas entrevistadas, dijeron que el moreno tenía la camisa mal abotonada.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

-Cuando me secuestró… Trató de violarme- Mintió a medias-. Se fue corriendo y vi que se ponía mal la camisa- Prosiguió tratando de buscar una historia coherente con su coartada.- Además, sé que le gustan ese tipo de armas, y tiene justo el mismo peinado… Ha declarado múltiples veces la guerra a nuestra familia, así que… ¿Por qué no iba a ser él?

-Entonces… Antonio es uno, ¿hm?. Habrá que sonsacarle información.

* * *

Los cálidos tonos de la puesta de sol inundaban aquel lugar retirado del mundo. Esa señal indicando el final del día conseguía poner melancólico al joven español. A unos cuantos metros se encontraban las vías de tren junto a una vieja parada la cual ya estaba más que abandonada. Aún recordaba cuándo había llegado a Italia, desconocedor aún de las intenciones de su padre. Fue poco después cuando comenzó el negocio ilegal, y un par de años después el propio moreno se uniría a esto de manera forzada. Podía decir con detalles cómo había sido su primer asesinato y dónde, justo el tres días después de unirse al negocio familiar. ¿Edad? Quince. Su hermano, por otra parte, había sido más afortunado, sin tener que envolverse en semejantes problemas, simplemente controlado asuntos financieros desde el ordenador.

Por suerte para João, habían "descubierto" al soplón de la familia, el cual luego fue agujereado a base de disparos en todo el cuerpo. Suspiró aliviado cuándo este se lo contó, mas seguía intranquilo. Habían pasado dos semanas tras aquel robo y seguía con aquella sensación de constante peligro. João ya se había vuelto a España. " _Prefiero no seguir arriesgándome así. Cuando vuelvas, avísame_.", le había dicho poco antes de irse en el primer avión posible. Antonio suspiró, colocando hacia delante el sombrero de Lovino y recostándose mejor en el árbol el cual antes le había hecho sombra hasta que llegó la hora de comenzar la noche. "Me queda tan poco para tener todo… Sólo un último intercambio y todo habrá acabado." Apenas había durado en la familia Germania, debido a que sólo quería conseguir dinero para marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Aún recordaba la cara de desilusión que su amigo Gilbert le había dirigido al descubrir que no iba a seguir más en su familia. El español rio por lo bajo y cerró los ojos unos pocos segundos, notando mejor todos los sonidos que sus oídos podían captar. Hojas mecidas por el viento, un tren a lo lejos, acercándose, los grillos cantando como solían hacer, y pasos.

Abrió los ojos de forma inconsciente, alertado. Se había dejado el revólver en el coche de Francis, y este debía de estar esperándole desde hacía un par de minutos. Chasqueó la lengua al comprender que estaba completamente indefenso, aunque poco después se calmó al pensar que podría ser cualquiera.

Ese cualquiera comenzó a distinguirse desde lo dejos. ¿Cómo lo había localizado? Se levantó del lugar y comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado, donde debía estar el coche del francés a lo lejos. Lovino también comenzó a correr, disparando un par de veces desde bastante distancia. Una de las balas le impactó en la pierna, pero no detuvo al mayor para seguir corriendo de forma desenfrenada. Llegó a las vías, escuchando cómo el tren estaba sólo a unos pocos metros de pasar por allí, y cruzó prácticamente de un salto torpe pero efectivo. Unos segundos después, el tren pasó, impidiendo al italiano alcanzar al otro. Le escuchó gritar de enfado, maldiciendo a todos los antepasados del español. Cuando había terminado de cruzar, Antonio estaba lo suficientemente lejos cómo para evitar los disparos de una simple pistola. Lovino comenzó a cruzar las vías, tropezando y quedando enganchado entre dos. Una tabla estaba algo suelta y por ello se había quedado atrapado.

-¡Mierda, mierda!

Disparó de nuevo hacia el otro, el cual corría con dificultad, mas fue en vano. El terror comenzó a apoderarse de él, pasando luego a la desesperación al no ser capaz de liberarse. Estaba seguro que un tren no pasaría por allí en un buen rato, pero igualmente sentía miedo. Antonio se giró al no escuchar disparos, pensando que el italiano se había rendido. Allí lo vio golpeando desesperadamente una tabla en medio de las vías. Una parte de él le dijo que se fuera y lo dejara allí tirado. La otra, más fuerte, pidió compasión. Se maldijo varias veces por ser tan blando con el que intentaba asesinarle y fue cojeando hacia este. La herida comenzaba a hacerse notar más, consiguiendo paralizar en parte a la pierna.

Lovino miró con rabia al joven frente a él, pero no disparó. Ambos levantaron la tabla y salieron de allí, sin decir nada. El menor se sintió avergonzado.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Hace un minuto estaba tratando de matarte, y ahora me salvas.

Antonio sonrió, algo apenado.

-Supongo que hay algo en mí que me impide permitir que te ocurran sucesos malos. Ahora, dispárame si quieres. No voy a poder huir rápido con esta pierna. Mi amigo está cerca, así que si te ve dispararme, irá a por ti. Ten cuidado y sal corriendo de aquí.

Lovino chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta, impidiendo que el otro pudiera verlo emocionarse. Él también tenía algo que no le permitía acertar certeramente en el español. Algo en él le pedía que no acabara con la vida de este. Al principio no le daba importancia, mas al escuchar lo mismo proceder de labios del joven moreno consiguió que este comenzara a derramar un par de lágrimas. Sí que se había ablandado por culpa del idiota de ojos verdes.

-Escúchame bien, bastardo, porque no lo pienso repetir. Me has salvado, y aunque por tu culpa lo haya perdido todo, te debo una, así que no pienso dispararte. Te salvo también de mí. Ya no serás mi objetivo nunca más.

Notó su sombrero sobre su propia cabeza. El español se lo había devuelto. No obstante, no se dio la vuelta ni siquiera cuando notó como el otro le abrazaba por la espalda.

- _Mi querida casualidad_ \- Susurró-. Estoy agradecido de que aquel día te mandaran a eliminarme- Besó su nuca con una dulzura que pocas veces antes había mostrado-. Espero que no nos volvamos a ver, o por lo menos no en una situación así.

Antonio soltó al italiano y fue hacia el coche, donde el francés le esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿¡Pero qué ha pasado ahí!?- Mordió un pañuelo y negó un par de veces con la cabeza- ¡Ha sido demasiado tierno! ¡Demasiado "película de Hollywood"!

-Supongo que ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar- Se apoyó en la ventanilla del coche y estiró su pierna herida, dejándola sobre el regazo del rubio- ¿Crees que podrás hacer un arreglo?

-Sí, claro.

El francés salió del coche y abrió el maletero, para sacar un pequeño botiquín con el cual curó a su amigo en silencio. Mientras, el otro miraba hacia atrás, distante. Observando dónde había ocurrido aquella escena con el italiano. Cuando Francis terminó, se colocó bien en el sitio y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. En esos momentos normalmente, el francés le habría comentado algo obsceno o dicho "Ya sabes que me lo puedes pagar en especias.", pero esa vez no era adecuada.

-¿Qué te pasa con el italiano? ¿Qué te interesa de él? No es más que un quejica el cual trata de acabar contigo. Es de una mafia enemiga que te busca.

-Lo sé.

-Pero igualmente le liberaste de las vías en vez de venir aquí.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé- Suspiró-. Simplemente algo en mí me pide permanecer con él y protegerlo. Es una sensación rara. No es que me guste y ya está. Es demasiado complejo para explicar.

Francis asintió.

-Mira que eres raro, Toño. Sólo reza para que no vuelva a por ti.

-Sé que no lo hará- Sonrió-. Lo noté. Ha dicho la verdad.

-Si tú lo dices… Por cierto. Gilbert me ha dicho que tiene algo que comunicarte de nuestra familia.

-¿Quieren matarme ellos también?- Comenzó a reírse- No parecían molestos por irme de la familia. Ya había hecho mucho por ellos, y fue en poco tiempo.

-No, no. La familia está conforme con ello. Venga, vamos.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Espero que me perdonéis por el tópico de peli, pero es que estaba algo escasa de ideas... Y no me pareció tan mala... aunque sí ha sido un poquito cursi. Creo que en esta historia ya venía siendo hora de poner un poquito de fluff, aunque fuera después de que uno tratara de matar al otro, ¿no?**

 **Ha sido corto en cuanto a acción, lo sé, pero también tenía que explicar un poco de pasado de Antonio y eso. En fin... ¿Qué le irán a decir a nuestro español?**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	12. Capítulo 12: Malas noticias

El joven español sonrió a sus amigos, los cuales le veían algo nerviosos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Gilbert se acercó un poco a él, mas manteniendo las distancias, con temor a ser atacado por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Escúchame, Toni. Esto supuestamente es secreto pero no podía guardártelo a ti. Ludwig ha mandado asesinar a los hermanos Italia. Ha tenido problemas con el menor de ambos y quiere hundir a la familia Romana.

Antonio sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo. No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué?- Agarró a su amigo por la camiseta y lo trajo hacia él, quedando a unos centímetros de su cara- ¿¡Qué!?

El albino, impactado por el gesto del otro, aguardó unos segundos para hablar, luego prosiguió.

-¿Por qué crees que te informo, idiota? Ese ataque no me parece bien, pero sólo es mi palabra contra el jefe de la familia. Yo no voy a desafiar a mi grupo, pero si tú sí planeas hacerlo, allá tú. Sé que estás obsesionado por el Lovino ese, y que tratarás de evitar su muerte. Adelante. Sálvalos.

-Está bien.

El español lo soltó de forma brusca y dejó que terminara de hablar.

-¿Por qué quiere ahora declarar la guerra de forma tan directa a la familia más poderosa de aquí?-Preguntó Antonio, todavía exaltado.

-Digamos que ha tenido problemas con Feliciano- Repitió-. El italiano le rompió su frágil y estúpido corazón, por lo que ahora busca "venganza" de una forma demasiado violenta sumado al problema entre familias. ¿Por qué crees que comenzó a ordenarnos atacar directamente a su mafia? Ahora, después de una reunión que tuvieron recientemente, mi hermano se ha desesperado.

-Voy a matar a Ludwig.

-Yo que tú no lo haría, Toni…- Comentó, con tono preocupado- Te llevaría muchos más problemas.

-¿Cuándo será el ataque?

-Pasado mañana.

-Voy a informar a Lovino de esto. Francis. ¿Me prestas al teléfono?

El francés asintió, algo confuso. Antonio marcó el número sin titubeos y esperó a que su italiano cogiera.

-¿Sí?

-Lovi. Soy Antonio.

-Cabrón de mierda… ¡Dijiste que no nos volveríamos a ver, ¿y en el mismo día tienes que llamar!?

-Oye, escúchame. Tú y tu hermano corréis peligro. El líder de Germania os quiere muertos.

Escuchó la respiración rápida del italiano, el cual comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Q-qué estás diciendo…?

-Una fuente de confianza me lo ha chivado. No quiero que te hagan daño, así que por eso te lo digo.

-Aquí el único que me ha hecho daño has sido tú. Con todo has tenido que fastidiarme, humillarme, insultar a mi respeto, y he perdido toda mi dignidad e incluso el trabajo, ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo quiere que confíe en ti? Me has salvado porque confiabas en que tu amigo me mataría si yo hacía algo. Además, he descubierto que formas parte del BTT. ¿Cómo sé que me estás engañando? Somos enemigos.

-Lovi… En todo este tiempo he intentado protegerte… ¿Acaso en algún momento te he disparado con idea de hacerte daño? Cuando te até fue para que no bajaras y así estar fuera de alcance de las balas. No era una simple distracción.

Por el fondo escuchó a Francis reírse de ese comentario, diciendo cosas como "Era para echar un polvo."

-A pesar de ser enemigos, o que me trataras de matar mil y una vez- Prosiguió el español- yo no he intentado nada. ¿No te sirven las pruebas aún? ¿Quieres que te vuelva a decir lo de aquella vez?

-No. No lo digas-Trató de zanjar el italiano- Es suficiente…

-Estoy enamorado de ti, tomatito.

-Cállate, bastardo…- la voz de Lovino sonó cortada, como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de llorar- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan raro y pillarte por una persona que ha estado intentando eliminarte?

-¿Quién sabe? Cosas del destino, tal vez. ¿Vas a confiar en mí?

Hubo silencio durante un minuto o más. Al fondo, los amigos del moreno esperaban, expectantes, como si de un culebrón se tratara.

-Está bien. Te creo. Avisaré a mi familia.

-Muchas gracias.

-Sólo cállate de una vez y no vuelvas a llamar.

Colgó bruscamente, dejando al español con la palabra en la boca. Le devolvió el móvil a Francis y se sentó en el sofá.

-Está bien. La buena noticia es que confía en mí. La mala es que sabe que soy uno de los atracadores. No me queda mucho tiempo, y todo por tu culpa, Francis. Si no hubieras dejado la tonta nota…

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- Preguntó el francés, alzando una ceja.

-La familia Asia y Romana son aliadas. ¿No crees que le contará quién ha sido uno de los causantes de veinte muertos? Estoy jodido.

Gilbert sonrió algo temeroso y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡No digas eso, hombre! Ya verás… João nos tiene contado que no es que sean muy amigas las dos familias, así que no creo que lo cuenten.

-Además, ahora también he traicionado a tu grupo. Genial…

El de ojos azules, por su parte, se mostró calmado. Apoyó el mentón sobre una mano al sentarse en la silla más cercana y se dirigió a su compañero desde allí.

-Toño. ¿Cuándo es tu última entrega?

-Dentro de cinco días.

-Te enviaremos el dinero. Tú márchate ya, y con "ya", me refiero ahora mismo. Coge las mierdas que quieras y vamos.

-Es cierto- Interrumpió el albino al recordar algo- ¿Cómo ha estado João? ¿Salió cara España ya?

-Marchó hace casi dos semanas y fue bienvenido por nuestra familia. Me informó, aunque no he sabido nada más de él desde hace unas cuantas horas.

-No creo que le haya pasado nada malo- Comentó Francis con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Mi maravilloso yo lo ve capaz de acercarse a un español y decirle que Portugal es mejor- Comenzó a reírse-. Es broma. Él no eres tú. No es un cabeza hueca.

Antonio recogió sus pocas pertenencias además del dinero y salieron de allí para subir al coche y dirigirse al aeropuerto más cercano.

-Parece que tengo suerte. El próximo avión sale dentro de dos horas.

-La suerte nos sonríe- Susurró el francés, algo apenado- Toño. Te echaré en falta.

-Podrás venir de visita. Lo sabes- Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que ocultaba el miedo que estaba sintiendo en el momento. Estaba herido y era buscado por las tres mafias más importantes de Nápoles. Razones para preocuparse le sobraban.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no será lo mismo. Sabes que siempre he sentido algo por ti muy fuerte.

-Perversión.

-Exacto. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin tocar esa piel tan suave y firme?- Comentó, dramatizando la situación.

-¿Qué me has hecho mientras dormía, pervertido?

 **...o...o...o...**

 **De verdad que lo siento. Iba a ser un capítulo más largo, o con más contenido. pero bueno. No me veía con muchas ganas de escribir, y las ideas tampoco es que me sobraran, así que decidí dejar el capítulo por aquí. Pero... (Alerta "Spoiler") habrá Spamano pronto, sólo digo eso.**

 **Dejad una review, que son gratis**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Destino

Abandonó el coche y soltó su revólver allí. El francés se levantó y abrazó fuertemente al joven. Después le alzó el pulgar, dándole ánimos.

Observó con calma el lugar. No había mucha gente ese día, por lo que no tendría que comerse largas colas esperando a ser atendido. Paseó por la zona medio deshabitada y compró un par de chocolatinas las cuales fue comiendo mientras exploraba el aeropuerto o miraba a algún avión despegar desde la ventana. Hacía muchos años que no pisaba un sitio así.

Dulces o no tan dulces recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, recordando cuando había aterrizado en algún lugar. No estaba seguro. ¿Suiza, quizás, o puede que la parte norte de Italia? Sólo sabía que tras aterrizar, tuvo que salir corriendo junto a su padre y hermano para alcanzar la estación y subir en tren rumbo a Nápoles.

Se sentó, completamente solo, lo que le permitía tener calma y saborear a gusto la chocolatina con caramelo que acababa de abrir. Estaba esperando a que el avión llegara cuando se fijó en que estaba siendo observado a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

* * *

Lovino se quedó mirando al joven desde lejos, sorprendido. Aquel hombre era Antonio, de eso estaba seguro. Él le miró también, mas desvió la visión hacia otro lado. En ese momento recordó las propias palabras del mayor. No se volverían a ver.

-Una polla.- Dijo sin pensar el italiano, para después acercarse al joven de ojos verdes arrastrando el equipaje de mano.

Este se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a acelerar el paso a medida que el menor lo hacía, pero al tener aún la herida, tuvo que detenerse.

-Oye, Antonio- Se dio cuenta de que su tono era más agresivo de lo que quería, por lo que se saltó las cortesías-. ¡Cabrón!

Este se giró al notar la mano del menor sobre su hombro, dándole caza.

\- Hola, Lovi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué voy a hacer aquí, soplapollas? Huir, como me dijiste. Tengo a mi hermano en Suiza ya. Decidieron separar los vuelos para mayor seguridad, por si atacaban, que solo fuera a uno. Yo voy a Francia.

-¿Y no tienes vigilancia?

-Esperan en las puertas. Supuestamente hemos pasado por el detector de metales. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Huir. Temo demasiado ya por mi vida en este país.

Lovino asintió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le tendió la corbata verde de aquella noche.

-Tómala.

-¿Qué hacías con ella? Es obvio que no pensabas en que me encontrarías.

El italiano se sonrojó bruscamente ante aquella pregunta. Comenzó a refunfuñar y buscar excusas coherentes. No podía decirle que le gustaba llevar la corbata con él por el simple hecho de ser del español.

-Por si acaso...Bueno. Tú me devolviste el sombrero y quería estar precavido, aunque dijeras que no nos veríamos de nuevo... ¡Mira! ¿Qué pollas te importa? Tú solo acéptala.

Antonio sonrió de forma sincera y agarró la corbata. La acercó a su mejilla y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, mas esta vez sagaz.

-Huele a ti. ¿Qué has estado haciendo con ella, pequeño pervertido?

Lovino golpeó en el estómago al moreno de forma agresiva.

-¡Nada!

\- Vaya... Hasta tiene una mancha... ¿Saliva, o quizás…?

-¡Cállate! Es por tu culpa, por aquella vez. ¡Sólo muérete!

Antonio comenzó a reírse para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios al otro. Este, un poco sorprendido por el acto y por no moverse, no mostró resistencia demasiada resistencia.

-¿Realmente quieres que me muera?

-Sí.

-Bueno. Me iré entonces...

El italiano agarró bruscamente por la camiseta al moreno, el cual se había dado la vuelta para fingir su retirada.

-Espera...

No había palabra que le fuera a causar mayor satisfacción que aquella justo en el momento.

-Por tu culpa, he estado sintiéndome raro últimamente. Con tus tontas confesiones, tus ñoñerías y esa estúpida corbata con tu estúpido olor.

-No me irás a decir que el gran e indomable Lovino ha empezado a sentir algo por mí.

-¡No! Sólo es algo sexual.- Dijo buscando una excusa.

El otro alzó una ceja mientras mostraba sus dientes en forma de sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Enserio? ¿Acaso te gustó? Espera. Eres Romano, así que lo más seguro es que digas: "¿Qué? No, bastardo. ¿Cómo me iba a gustar eso? ¿Es que eres idiota? Sólo gemía para aparentar", o algo así.

Justo había dado en el clavo.

-Menos mal que no te voy a volver a ver más.

-No creo eso. Parece que el destino no deja de juntarnos, cómo obligándonos a enamorarnos. ¿No es romántico? Además, a pesar de decirte yo que no nos volveríamos a ver, bien que te has acercado.

\- Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, idiota. Te he dicho que sólo es algo sexual. Además, tenemos algo pendiente- Hizo una pausa, para luego agarrar la chaqueta del otro-. Vamos al baño.

Ahí sí que el español se quedó confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué clase de propuesta es esa?- Comenzó a reírse, mientras el otro tiraba de su manga intentando moverlo- ¿Tanto te gustó cómo para querer repetir en un baño público?

Ese comentario avergonzó en exceso al mafioso. Su orgullo le impedía decir que sí, aunque desde que habían tenido aquel encuentro en el hotel no se le iba de la cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo ridículo que fue que no consiguieras acabar? Me dejaste como un amante horrible, así que lo tenemos pendiente. Nadie insinúa que los italianos somos malos amantes. ¡NADIE!

-Lovi... Te diría que sí, pero mi vuelo...- Giró la cabeza un poco para prestar atención a la pantalla de vuelos-... Se acaba de retrasar...

Antonio sonrió, algo nervioso, para después tratar de volver a escaparse. Realmente no quería ese encontronazo con el mafioso. El italiano no lo veía más que como a un simple polvo. Mientras, Antonio tenía "sentimientos encontrados".

-¿Acaso fue tan malo?- Susurró el menor, para luego chasquear la lengua de forma ruidosa y darse la vuelta. Verdaderamente quería mostrar sus capacidades sin estar atado- Sólo púdrete. Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón…- Se volvió a girar, sólo que con la cabeza gacha- Venga, por favor.

El escuchar aquellas palabras venir de él consiguieron llamar la atención del español. Realmente Lovino estaba desesperado. Estaba casi seguro al 100% de que realmente no sólo le buscaba cómo juguete, mas el orgullo del italiano era demasiado como para reconocer tener algún sentimiento amoroso.

-Está bien, pequeño pervertido.

Entraron con miedo en los baños, como temiendo a que alguien los viera simplemente hablar o intercambiar siquiera una mirada. Por suerte, sólo había un hombre que ni les prestó atención al pasar. Salió y dejó a la pareja la cual se miró con nerviosismo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó el de los ojos color ámbar, mirando hacia ambos lados con nerviosismo.

-Eso se supone que tengo que preguntarlo yo. Fue tu brillante idea…

-Quizás sea mejor el dejarlo para otro día…

Antonio agarró del hombro al otro y le dedicó una sonrisa ciertamente siniestra.

-¿Tanto insistir para echarse atrás? No, no. Acata tus consecuencias.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Y otro capítulo corto. Estoy deseando pasar a la acción (Y no, no me refiero al lemon)**

 **Sin más comentarios que añadir.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Pasión italiana

**Atención. Este capítulo contiene exclusivamente (salvo un par de detalles y eso) sexo, por lo que si no os interesa, puedes saltar al final donde haré un breve resumen de lo ocurrido.**

 **¿A quién quiero engañar? Si estáis en una historia de clasificación M es porque no teméis al lemon, ¿verdad?**

 **...o...o...o...**

Antonio se sentó en el único lugar posible del pequeño cubículo de allí y subió en su regazo al otro con cuidado de no recargarlo sobre su herida, el cual parecía algo incómodo por el poco espacio que había. A pesar de haber experimentado de todas las formas posibles, al italiano se le había escapado el haber probado en un baño. El moreno acercó sus labios a los de él, el cual no mostró mucha obstinación a aquel contacto afectuoso hasta que recordó que el primero tenía intenciones amorosas con él.

-¡Te he dicho que a mí no me beses!

El español cubrió la boca de este con la mano, molesto.

-Recuerda que estamos en un sitio público- Susurró-. No grites, y no te quejes por todo. ¿Acaso no es normal besarse con otra persona en momentos como estos?

-No de una manera tan dulce, idiota.

Antonio refunfuñó y comenzó a ignorar lo que decía el otro para centrarse en acariciar el rulo que sobresalía de la cabeza de Lovino, el cual se estremeció ante aquel contacto. Dejó que este jugara un rato con él mientras era besado por el cuello y debajo de la oreja. Desabrochó el pantalón del mayor sin mucha dificultad. Se notaba mucho más decidido que la anterior vez, débil y asustado, hasta que notó como de caricias pasaba a tirones suaves al cabello. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse inconscientemente, consiguiendo rozar ambos miembros y así excitar más al mayor, el cual levantó a Lovino de su regazo para desabotonar también el pantalón de este. Temblaba ligeramente por haber estado jugando antes con aquel mechón de pelo. Era algo realmente extraño el efecto que tenía este sobre Lovino. Miró con dudas al italiano, esperando a que le aclarara si debía bajarle los pantalones en ese momento o más tarde. Sólo recibió como respuesta un gruñido de molestia y que el propio joven se los bajara, quitándolo de una pierna y quedándose con ellos colgando de la otra. Era incómodo pero al menos se vestiría más rápido al acabar.

Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a besar sin reparos al otro de forma agresiva. Un beso el cual no tardó en profundizarse y volverse más intenso, consiguiendo que ambas lenguas danzaran entre ellas, jugando. Antonio se separó y besó por la zona del cuello mientras acariciaba por debajo de la camisa del mafioso. Lovino notó que no estaba haciendo nada, por lo que bajó la goma elástica de la ropa interior del español y empezó a acariciar su entrepierna. Al notar como sus actos conseguían alterar al otro, se sintió superior, a pesar de apenas poder mantenerse en pie.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y ambos pararon, con miedo a que el hombre que acababa de entrar siquiera escuchara sus respiraciones. Antonio humedeció sus dedos con saliva y acercó la mano al agujero que se encontraba entre ambas nalgas del menor, para pasar la punta de uno de ellos varias veces, como avisando de lo que iba a hacer. El italiano le dedicó una mirada asesina ya que aún el baño estaba ocupado por otra persona más, mas este hizo caso omiso e introdujo un poco el dedo en él. Lovino maldijo todo lo maldecible mentalmente, para, después de escuchar los pasos del desconocido alejándose y finalmente la puerta, golpear al español en el estómago.

-Lovi…

-Eres de lo peor.

-El tiempo apremia…

Lovino refunfuñó y dejó que el moreno comenzara a mover el dedo en su interior. Volvieron a besarse con rudeza, mientras el italiano acariciaba insistentemente la cabeza del pene del otro, dándole suaves apretones en algunas ocasiones. Sintió que el segundo dedo entraba sin problemas. El español comenzó a separarlos hacia los lados, estirando más la zona. Su deseo aumentaba cada vez más, y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho así. Acarició también la entrepierna de su compañero, para luego agarrarla y empezar a masturbarle.

-¡Para!- Pidió este, golpeando al mayor. Su voz sonaba rogante- No quiero terminar ahora, y así sólo conseguirás eso, bastardo.

Era demasiado adorable algunas veces, pensaba el español.

-¿Y por qué no voy a querer que termines?- Susurró a su oído, consiguiendo que se estremeciera, para después lamerle debajo de la oreja- ¿Acaso ese no es el objetivo?

-Esta vez no.

El tercer dedo fue añadido, de forma algo dificultosa. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a ello. La velocidad con la que era penetrado comenzó a aumentar, sólo que esta vez de forma más pausada. Gimió por lo bajo, dejándose caer sobre el hueco del cuello del español, abandonando su tarea de tentar al otro para más tarde. Lo que no sabía era que eso excitaba a Antonio mucho más. El español acercó sus labios a los del menor y comenzó a saborear la saliva de este, relamiéndose los suyos después.

-¿Puedo?

Lovino asintió, algo molesto por la demora del español. Si tanta prisa tenían, que lo hubiera hecho antes. Sin dudarlo mucho, el moreno se bajó algo más los pantalones para no ensuciarlos mucho y sacó los dedos del interior del joven italiano, el cual emitió un sonido inconsciente de molestia. Los lamió hasta que estuvieron limpios mientras le dedicaba una mirada fogosa al joven que no le apartaba los ojos de encima y posicionó su erección entre las nalgas del joven sobre su regazo. El menor empezó a bajar, consiguiendo hundir lentamente el pene del otro dentro de él.

-Duele- Dijo, molesto.

-Quedémonos un rato así.- Sonrió, para luego besarlo con ternura, recibiendo otra vez críticas. No obstante, repitió lo acabado de hacer hasta que el italiano dejó que el español le diera dulces picos en los labios.

Para Lovino, todo aquello era demasiado dulce. No buscaba exactamente eso del español. Movió las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, asegurándose de que había cedido, para después quitar las manos de Antonio de su cintura y comenzar con suaves embestidas. El otro miró como el castaño lo hacía, interesado. Le resultaba bastante erótico ver como este trataba de hacer todo el trabajo, aunque no consiguió una velocidad aceptable hasta pasados unos cuantos minutos. El español ayudó en el movimiento al joven italiano agarrándolo de la cintura y balanceando su cadera cuando notó que podía entrar perfectamente, consiguiendo que el otro le regalara un par de suspiros ruidosos. Pegó su cuerpo al de Lovino, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho y cuello de su acompañante. De esta forma consiguió dar con aquel punto que hacía estremecer a su pareja, la cual perdió las fuerzas cuando notó que tocaba ahí. Antonio agarró la erección de este y comenzó a masturbarle mientras le penetraba con rapidez pero sin demasiada rudeza. Notó que estaba cerca del clímax y sin más soltó dos palabras que consiguieron helar la sangre del italiano.

"Te quiero."

El español soltó una queja al notar cómo el interior del otro se apretaba de repente, casi cerrándose completamente y por ello hiriéndole al casi asfixiarle el pene.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, gilipollas?- Agarró a Antonio del pelo y lo apartó hacia atrás- ¿A qué vino eso?

-Lo siento. Yo… estaba emocionado. El calor del momento…

El italiano comenzó a relajarse, mas no soltó el pelo del otro.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo a ti no te quiero y paso de andar con la incomodidad de "¿Y ahora qué le digo?", ¿entiendes? Ahora, sigue y terminemos con esto.

El español notó cierta presión en el pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras descorazonadas de Lovino. No obstante, no dijo nada. Siguió a desgana.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó exasperado el italiano.

-Después de tu "estrangulamiento", no me noto con ganas de seguir.

El otro chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. Salió de encima del español y se puso de rodillas frente a él, para después limpiar la erección y comenzar a lamerla.

-¿Qué haces?

-No pienso quedarme con las ganas por tu culpa- Besó el pene de este y después le dedicó una de las miradas que solía hacer el mayor, tratando de imitarla-. Cállate y disfruta de la pasión italiana.

Empezó a lamer cada zona del miembro de este, consiguiendo que reaccionara de nuevo. Eso era lo que él quería ver. Un Antonio a sus pies, no ser él el suplicante. Introdujo la erección con calma, tentando al otro, hasta que terminó la proeza y comenzó con el vaivén de su cabeza. Nunca había hecho algo así, y en parte parecía como si el español lo notara. ¿Qué quería que le hiciera? Hasta hacía poco era heterosexual.

Antonio sonrió ante los esfuerzos del otro y emitió un suspiro algo ruidoso y exagerado para que Lovino se diera por satisfecho. Se fijó en una mano del italiano, la cual fue hacia su propia entrada posterior introduciendo un par de dedos en esta. El mayor, sintiéndose apenado por el corte que había ocasionado anteriormente y viendo como Lovino trataba de satisfacerse a sí mismo, separó al otro de él y lo animó a volver a subir.

Poco más duraron ambos tras retomar la cópula. Deseosos y sedientos de más, alcanzaron el clímax uno seguido poco después del otro. Lovino se levantó y limpió como pudo, al igual que el español, el cual había evitado ser salpicado por el semen del menor al cubrir la cabeza de su miembro con papel.

-¿Ves? Y así es cómo se muestra que soy mejor que tú en esto.

Antonio rio ante la fanfarronería del otro, el cual estaba subiéndose los pantalones, aún tembloroso.

-Tienes razón, Lovinito.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Resumen: Antonio y Lovino tienen sexo, mientras el italiano se queja continuamente de que el otro es un cursi. Antonio suelta un "te quiero", cortando el rollo, y al final terminan, consiguiendo así Lovino demostrar que es buen amante.**

 **Por favor, no me odiéis. Llevo tres días con el capítulo pendiente de publicarlo, pero o me olvidaba o no podía... Lo que sea. Espero que haya satisfecho vuestras espectativas, aunque a mí, personalmente, no me gusta mucho el resultado (Pero como lo he rehecho cuatro veces, me di por vencida)**

* * *

 **Lovi love: Exactamente. El pobrecito está muy interesado en el italiano pero este lo ve como un cacho de carne ¿... o tal vez no? No te preocupes, comenta cuando veas que es conveniente. ¡Obviamente, me alegra recibir una review!**

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima, que espero no tardar demasiado...  
**


	15. Capítulo 15: A presto

El italiano miró con algo de timidez al mayor, sin saber bien qué decir. Cogió con más fuerza la maleta entre sus manos y vio hacia otro lado.

-Bueno. Supongo que esto es el adiós.

-Sí, pero ya te he dicho que lo más seguro es que nos volvamos a ver- Le respondió el moreno- Ya sabes, el destino y eso.

-Espero que no. Bueno fue que hubiera tenido que soportar ver tu jodida cara tanto.

-Hace poco estabas disfrutando de esta cara.

-Más bien de tu polla.

Antonio comenzó a reírse, para luego revolverle el cabello al otro.

-Ve ya al avión, anda.

Lovino comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, para luego girarse una vez más al hombre el cual aún le estaba sonriendo. ¿Podría ser que hubiera adquirido sentimientos afectivos por él? Quizás, pero en ningún momento lo llamaría amor. Su propia soberbia se lo impediría.

- _Arrivederci_ (1) _-_ Le dijo el moreno desde la lejanía, moviendo la mano hacia ambos lados.

- _A presto_ (2).- Corrigió el menor, dándose la vuelta y saliendo con paso apresurado.

Antonio sonrió ante el comentario de este. Acto seguido, recordó que hacía bastante que no le contestaba João.

Mensaje de número desconocido.

Su sangre se congeló al ver que no tenía ese número. Lo abrió, y para su desgracia, su presentimiento era acertado. Ahí estaba, una foto de su hermano menor, amordazado a una silla y con moratones en brazos y rostro. Contestó de forma amenazadora. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y cogió sin dudarlo un segundo.

-No te muevas de ahí. Van a recogerte. Necesitamos hablar contigo, ¿sí? Luego te devolvemos al chico. Si avisas a alguien, nos enteraremos.

El español no dijo nada. Sólo rogaba que no le hubieran visto con Lovino en silencio. Tras un par de minutos, contestó.

-¿A dónde debo dirigirme?

-Salida del aeropuerto. Estarán en cinco minutos.

Esos minutos fueron los más largos de la vida del moreno. Cada segundo se le hacía eterno. Tocó con disimulo el primer contacto que le apareció en la agenda y se llevó el teléfono en el bolsillo, silenciando el sonido del interlocutor. Subió al coche, siendo apretado por una pareja de hombres asiáticos los cuales no le miraban con buena cara precisamente. Su móvil fue requisado al acto, para después de revisar qué había hecho el español, mas no encontraron nada. Su teléfono borraba las llamadas y mensajes al cabo de terminar.

-Así que la mafia Asia, ¿eh?

No recibió contestación por parte de ninguno, ni siquiera del chófer.

-Romana supongo que vendió mi información.

Un codazo en el estómago hizo que se callara. Captó el mensaje.

Finalmente llegaron a aquella oficina en la cual él había irrumpido junto con sus dos amigos y habían acribillado a varios partícipes de la terrible familia asiática. Todavía podía verse en las paredes limpias ligeras manchas de las salpicaduras de sangre. Lo que había sido un plan para debilitarlos sólo había conseguido aumentar su rabia y sed de sangre. Otra decisión no fortuita de Ludwig.

Ambos matones no soltaron sus brazos en ningún momento, haciendo que le resultase realmente complicado caminar. Pasaron el despacho del jefe, el cual parecía no prestar atención al asunto que estaba ocurriendo allí. Simplemente, el japonés le dedicó un gesto para que salieran rápido ya que parecía atareado. Atravesaron una puerta metálica de grosor considerable y lo guiaron hasta una pequeña sala dónde únicamente había una silla y un cristal ante él el cual mostraba al portugués sentado en una silla idéntica a la de su propia sala. Debía ser un vidrio de visión unilateral

-Siéntese- Pidió amablemente una joven con cabellos castaños y un mechón rebelde acabado en zigzag.

Los dos asiáticos similares a armarios lo levantaron del suelo y lo arrojaron a la silla. No se molestaron en atarle, ya que un revólver estaba apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

-Señor Fernández- La chica taiwanesa se acercó a él-. Nos han informado de que fue uno de los atacantes el "día trágico".

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a quién se le ha escapado esa perla?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Básicamente, queremos saber de quien fue esa idea.

El español sonrió desafiante.

-¿Quién te asegura, preciosa, que no fue simplemente un ataque por nuestra propia mano?

-Llámalo intuición.

En la sala de enfrente entraron dos personas. Una, con una especie de bate. La otra, con una escopeta. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en lo que los mafiosos pensaban hacer.

-Ya estás cantando, o tu querido hermano se quedará sin cerebro.

-¿Hermano?

-No te hagas el loco. Se hizo un corte el muy idiota, por lo que se comparó ADN y… Bueno. Es obvio. Además, no te valdrá el truco de fingir no tener interés en él porque si has venido, es por algo. Adelante.

No dijo nada, hasta que vio como golpeaban a su hermano en la espalda con el bate.

-Simplemente somos un grupo de tres.

Su tono sonaba convincente, mas no consiguió colar. João recibió un golpe en las costillas, consiguiendo que hasta el propio español escuchara como estas se rompían. Antonio se echó hacia delante de forma involuntaria, mas volvió a su sitio. Otro golpe fue dado esta vez en la cabeza y con la culata de la escopeta.

-¿Seguimos jugando a esto?

-Germania- Susurró entre dientes-. Todo es culpa de Germania. ¿Contenta?

La joven asintió, sonriente.

-Bueno. No eres difícil de convencer. João no quiso soltar prenda. Ahora quiero nombres.

El moreno quedó en silencio un rato, asustado. No podía delatar a sus amigos. Ellos eran tan importantes como lo era su propio hermano. Por otra parte, no podía dejar que este muriera. De acuerdo que no le tenía aprecio en exceso, pero era su hermano igualmente, y había ayudado en todos los golpes del grupo.

No obstante, no quiso decir nombres. No pudo.

Otro golpe fue propinado al portugués, esta vez en la rodilla. Tras esto, clavaron el bate en la zona del estómago con bastante fuerza, consiguiendo que el portugués escupiera sangre.

-Canta, pequeño pajarillo.

Volvió a permanecer en silencio, consiguiendo que su hermano recibiera otro golpe. Podía escuchar perfectamente cómo sus huesos crujían bajo la madera del bate.

Antonio apretó ambos puños y alzó la voz para que el portugués, el cual parecía no verlo debido tipo de espejo que era, pudiera escucharlo al menos.

-¡Lo siento, João!

El maltrecho negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Mientras, Xiao Mei (3) daba la señal mediante su dispositivo móvil. En un instante, la imagen de la sala cambió completamente. El hombre armado con la escopeta se acercó y disparó sin miramientos, consiguiendo que el cráneo del portugués estallase debido a la capacidad destructiva de esta. El español pudo ver en primera plana cómo su hermano caía hacia un lado, sin cabeza y con los sesos esparcidos por la antes sala gris, manchándola de un color carmesí y rosado. Su estómago se revolvió, como si se tratara de la primera vez que veía eso, terminando por vomitar sobre sus propios zapatos.

Por el otro lado, la chica dibujó una mueca de desagrado ante tal reacción.

-¿Enserio tú has podido matar a tanta gente sin escrúpulos? No me lo creo.

Antonio permaneció con la cabeza gacha, evitando mirar el estropicio que había frente a sus ojos. Todo aquello era demasiado para él. Un sentimiento de culpa más arrepentimiento y odio comenzaron a trepar por su espalda, mas no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó en silencio.

-Tienes una hora para decidir si vas a hablar o no.

* * *

 ** _Arrivederci_** **(1):** Adiós

 ** _A presto_** **(2):** Hasta pronto

 **Xiao Mei (3)** : Uno de los posibles nombres humanos de Taiwan.

 **En primer lugar, siento mucho, MUCHO mi tardanza. Veréis... Tuve un error a la hora de escribir el capítulo (Un error completamente estúpido) y que por él la historia perdía completa credubilidad. Debido a esto, tuve que corregirlo y me estropeaba completamente la historia, así que me asumí en una depresión que por suerte, gracias a la misma que me hizo ver el error, conseguí solucionarlo (Sam. Eres grande)**

 **En segundo lugar, me he dado cuenta ahora de lo tonto que es escribir las palabras en Italiano estando específicamente en Italia, pero... Supongo que queda más bonito, ¿no? Es mejor "A presto" que "Hasta luego"**

 **Y en tercer lugar, he puesto a Taiwan como una mala persona, pero conste que no lo pienso que sea mala o que el personaje no me guste. El caso es que como quería poner a una chica en la familia Asia, era ella o Vietnam.**

 **Creo que eso fue todo... ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Capítulo 16: Acosador

Antonio se levantó de la silla para poder dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba aquel estropicio el cual hacía no mucho era su hermano. Respiró profundamente y esperó a que, por cosas del destino y su eterna suerte, aparecieran sus amigos para salvarle el culo.

Se apoyó en la pared y dejó que sus piernas flaquearan hasta el punto de terminar sentado en el suelo. No estaba asustado, que era lo peor. Simplemente estaba impactado e inseguro. Su propia muerte no le preocupaba en exceso.

Pasaron los minutos de forma tortuosamente lenta. Esperó a que alguien, quien fuera, entrara en la habitación. Tras pasar la hora, los asiáticos entraron con cara de pocos amigos. Parecían más molestos que antes.

-¿Vas a hablar ya?- Preguntó Xiao Mei, alzando una ceja. Ya no se mostraba pacífica.

-¿Me ves con cara de querer hablar?- Le respondió, sonriente.

Ella gruñó y le señaló, para que ambos gorilas, los de hacía un rato, le inmovilizaran y llevaran a otra sala. Sí. A la sala del frente. La habían limpiado, mas se podían notar todavía las marcas de sangre y aquel olor a muerte impregnando el lugar. Lo tumbaron en el suelo e inmovilizaron. Finalmente, le pusieron un trapo en la cara. En ese instante, el español supo de qué forma lo iban a torturar: Submarino se le llamaba.

-¿Vas a decir algo?

Silencio. Ella asintió y sus sicarios comenzaron a echar sobre el trapo agua, consiguiendo que el joven sintiera que se estaba ahogando. Comenzó a retorcerse ante aquella sensación, ya que era insoportablemente agobiante, mas el agarre firme de uno le impedía poder huir de allí. Por suerte, se detuvo.

-¿Quiénes te ayudaron?

Apartaron el trapo y Antonio expulsó por la boca todo el agua que se le había acumulado en el esófago y tráquea.

-Eres una puta.- Dijo, sonriendo a pesar de tener todavía agua atorada en la nariz.

El paño volvió a colocarse sobre su rostro y comenzó de nuevo a caer el agua, sólo que esta vez más. El español comenzó a pensar rápido. ¿A quién podría culpar? La imagen de cierto alemán se le pasó por la cabeza. Él había mandado todo aquello, él había querido matar a su italiano. No involucraría a nadie más que a él, pero sabía que no colaría, ya que tenían fotos de los tres atracando la sucursal de Romana, y Ludwig no se parecía a ninguno de los otros dos. Nadie que él conociera se parecía en algo a sus amigos.

Respiró entrecortadamente al notar que habían quitado de nuevo la tela y que podía volver a tomar aire.

-Nos vimos obligados a hacerlo.

-¿A sí? ¿No me digas? Obviamente, ya lo supuse antes, idiota. Acusaste a la familia Germania, por lo que es de sentido común asociar que lo ordenaron.

-Pero… Ludwig se vio involucrado directamente.

-Es el líder. Obviamente. Dio la orden.

-Nos obligó a hacerlo- Repitió de forma persistente, tratando de convencer a la joven taiwanesa delante suyo.

-Querido. Yo pregunto quiénes mataron, no quiénes ordenaron matar. ¿Entiendes?

El de los ojos verdes guardó silencio de nuevo, volviendo a recibir su castigo, el cual iba en aumento con el paso de las veces. Sus pulmones comenzaron a escocerle y a sentirse comprimidos. La desesperación le comenzaba a comer la cabeza y perdía la razón. Finalmente, la visión le falló y terminó por perder el conocimiento.

La joven de la mafia le miró con asco, como si se tratara de escoria. Ambos hombres salieron de allí, quedándose ella un poco más, observando el cuerpo moribundo del español. "¿Por qué no hablará? Con lo traidor que es, debería de preocuparse más por su puto culo que por el de los demás. La próxima vez usaremos técnicas más radicales, como las agujas bajo sus uñas, o quizás arrancárselas…"

Comenzó alejarse con paso calmado, hasta que una mano le agarró el tobillo. Cuando quiso gritar, fue arrojada al suelo, terminando finalmente con la palma de la mano del joven en su boca.

-Te pasa por regodearte, idiota- Le susurró este al oído en tono pausado, para luego reírse ahí mismo, en voz baja- Te aconsejo no hacer ruido, o terminarás como mi hermano.

Se sacudió un poco, pero terminó por ceder. Notó como la mano de Antonio pasaba por sus piernas, hasta conseguir encontrar la pistola que tenía escondida en la parte interior del muslo. El ojiverde supo que la tenía nada más verla caminar.

-Supongo que eres una persona bastante importante en la mafia. Te usaré de escudo.

Comenzó a caminar, obligando a la joven a seguirle. Ambos andares eran torpes. Uno, porque casi había perdido el conocimiento hacía tan solo unos minutos, y la otra porque tenía un arma de fuego en la frente.

Antonio por suerte recordaba con cierta exactitud el camino que había recorrido, aunque se dio cuenta de que tendría que pasar por el despacho del Don, por lo que prefirió probar otro camino que parecía llevar a una sala luminosa, contrarrestando con la oscuridad de las salas de tortura.

La taiwanesa permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba a duras penas. Yendo en esa dirección, le había fastidiado el plan.

Comenzaron a escucharse disparos en la planta superior. Antonio supuso que eran sus "rescatadores", aun sin comprender exactamente cómo sabían que él estaba allí, por lo que aceleró el paso y siguió el camino, hasta finalmente dar con unas escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior. Eso le beneficiaba enormemente. Ambos subieron a trompicones hasta llegar a lo que parecía una sala en plena guerra. Algunos participantes de la familia Germania disparaban sin reparos a los de la familia Asia, los cuales hacían lo mismo. Cayeron varios de ambos bandos, mas ganaron terreno los del equipo del español.

El español agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza por los actos de los hombres allí presentes y siguió hacia delante. Ninguno de los asiáticos disparó al ver que tenía a Mei agarrada con la pistola en la sien, a excepción de uno, el cual trató de herir a ambos, recibiendo finalmente un disparo en la pierna obligándolo a cesar el duelo.

Notó como la herida que había tenido por el disparo de Lovino comenzaba a abrirse, por lo que maldijo varias veces en voz baja, empujando a la chica hacia la salida, revisando hacia todos los lados con miedo a que una bala repentina le diese, y por poco recibió un disparo. Se echó al suelo, soltando a la prisionera accidentalmente. Disparó a su oponente, fallando también. Con mucho esfuerzo, salió de allí. La herida le dolía muchísimo y notó como la sangre comenzaba a resbalarle de nuevo por la pierna. Además, la bala que anteriormente pensó que había fallado, le había pasado rozando la punta de su oreja, consiguiendo escocer y que esta supurara, maltrecha.

Vio el coche de Francis al fondo del lugar y siguió corriendo a pesar de forzar todavía más la pierna. Finalmente, entró dando un portazo y se abrochó el cinturón. Su compañero estaba durmiendo cómodamente sobre el volante, como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada a unos pocos metros de él. Incrédulo, Antonio golpeó el brazo de su amigo, el cual abrió los ojos y bostezó.

-¿He muerto al fin y estoy en el cielo? Mira que monada tengo a mi lado.

-Arranca de una vez.

Le dedicó una mirada fugaz al pantalón algo empapado ya en sangre por la zona del disparo, pero no dijo nada. Salió de allí a la máxima velocidad que pudo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Dónde sea seguro- Le contestó el español con los brazos cruzados y desviando la vista al paisaje- ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

-Como eres una persona problemática, decidí ponerte un chip localizador. Con esa llamada perdida me hiciste preocuparme, y al final vi que te llevaron allí. El resto también "se preocupó" ya que eres de los que colaboraron más en nuestras acciones últimamente. ¿Crees que quieren que andes por ahí contando los secretos de la mafia? Además, aún no saben que eres un sucio traidor. Oye. Ahora tienes una excusa para irte del país. Dices: Los de Romana saben quién soy, y Asia me odia.

-Ya. ¿Puedes tratarme la herida?

-Sin problemas.

-Gracias.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, hasta que el semblante de Francis se escureció.

-Te chantajearon, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Lovino? No creo que lo apresaran a él teniendo de aliada a su mafia. ¿Tu hermano?

El español apretó los puños con rabia.

-Lo asesinaron frente a mis ojos al no querer delataros.

El francés asintió, mostrando así que había entendido lo que acababa de escuchar. No supo que decir, por lo que se limitó a darle una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo siento.

-No le des importancia. Ya ha pasado. Ahora, cúrame y llévame al aeropuerto.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Ay... Toño y su eterna buena suerte. Si es que en cualquier momento llega uno y se lo carga, porque esto no es normal.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **No es que lo vaya a matar o algo. Lo quiero demasiado como para ello.**

 **Pensé en torturas más agresivas, centradas principalmente en lo físico, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Antonio. Me decanté más por la tortura psicológica, como en este caso la muerte de un familiar y después simular un ahogamiento. Podría ser peor...**

 **La recta final está cerca. Creo que quedarán dos o tres capítulos más. Si tardo mucho en publicar, lo lamento pero estoy bastante desanimada y sin ganas de escribir.**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima!**


	17. Capítulo 17: Hola, España Hola, Francia

**Como se podrá intuír, el diálogo en cursiva será lo hablado en español.**

 **...o...o...o...**

Cerró los ojos y se limitó a escuchar la suave música que sonaba a través de sus auriculares. El vuelo parecía que iba bien, y el joven español rio imaginándose que hubiera un accidente. Realmente era lo que le faltaba ese día, más que ese día, esa noche. Había sido una locura, comenzando con el tiroteo de Lovino, huida al aeropuerto, sexo, una despedida, secuestro, asesinato de su hermano, otro tiroteo, su herida se abre… Realmente era lo que le faltaba, sí señor. Debían de ser perfectamente las tres y media de la mañana o incluso más tarde. No estaba seguro. Dejó que las leves sacudidas del avión le durmieran, para despertar dos horas después, cerca de la llegada. Descansó en el primer hotel de mala muerte que se encontró y al alba, fue a buscar aquella casa perdida en la nada.

Por suerte y alivio para el moreno, su familia estaba bien. Le recogieron con calidez y una amable sonrisa a pesar de no haberse visto en años, al igual que con su hermano. La casa estaba ocupada por su tía, el marido de esta y su abuelo, además del hijo de la pareja.

- _¿Cómo has estado? João nos avisó qué vendrías, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto-_ Le dijo con aquella sonrisa tan característica de la familia.

- _Siento mucho no haber dicho nada. Tuve que cambiar el teléfono y perdí muchos números._

- _No importa, tesoro. Por cierto. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Se fue un momento y no ha vuelto._

- _Los de su trabajo le avisaron de algo importante en Italia y tuvo que volverse.-_ Mintió, mientras clavaba sus uñas en su propio puño al apretarlo con demasiada fuerza. No quería contar la verdad, no a unas personas tan alejadas de los problemas como aquellas.

Y siempre fue así. Nadie de parte de madre además de la propia mujer sabía que se dedicaban a algo como el negocio de armas. Por suerte para él, todo había terminado.

- _Es una lástima… Se le veía feliz aquí_.- Comentó, tratando de disimular sus reales pensamientos, ya que sabía que su sobrino le mentía.

Antonio aguantó la rabia ferviente que sintió al recordar aquella escena de la noche anterior y se limitó a asentir. ¿En qué momento había apreciado tanto a su hermano como para estar en ese modo? A pesar de haber tenido sus diferencias, era su hermano después de todo.

- _Ha sido agradable volver a veros, pero no puedo quedarme aquí como iba a hacer al principio, y creo que vosotros tampoco deberíais._

 _-¿A qué te refieres, Toni?_

- _Peligro_.- Le tendió una nota- _Esta es la nueva dirección dónde voy a vivir. Podéis venir también. No os preocupéis por el dinero. Pago yo. Pero por favor, no os quedéis aquí._

...

Dejó las maletas en la que sería su nueva habitación, para finalmente dormirse sobre el colchón allí dispuesto. El ruido de su teléfono le despertó tras unas dos o tres horas. Abrió los ojos de forma pesada y miró qué había sido. Era un mensaje de su italiano, confundiéndolo más aún de lo que ya estaba por aquella relación. ¿Pero no era que se quería distanciar de él? Realmente no había quién le entendiera. Pasó de contestar y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Lovino refunfuñó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. La primera noticia que había recibido al llegar a Francia había sido que su hermano estaba bien en Suiza. La segunda, unas horas después, que había habido un ataque entre las dos mafias vecinas. Algo en él le dijo que el inútil de Antonio estaría metido en todo el asunto, por lo que quiso preguntarle para que le aclarase la situación, no para saber si estaba bien. Era obvio que a él no le interesaba saber eso, obviamente. Sólo se preocupaba de su propia mafia, la cual podría estar involucrada o algo. Sólo eso, no tenía nada que ver con saber si el español estaba a salvo. No tenía que ver, ya que no sentía nada por el español. ¿No lo sentía? No, no lo sentía. Lo único que sentía por él era cierto aprecio por salvar su vida, y por su pene, pero nada más. ¿Nada más? No, nada más.

Mientras el italiano se debatía mentalmente, no dejó de golpearse la cabeza, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a aclararse las ideas. Sabía en el fondo que el español se había metido en su mente y que por eso no podía dejar de pensar en él como algo más que una persona cualquiera. No lo llamaría amor, pero quizás estaba cerca de ello. Encaprichamiento. Se decantó por eso y sonrió, aliviado. Igualmente, quiso saber si estaba vivo o no, pero por la investigación, no por nada más, claro.

Llamó a aquel teléfono por el cual Antonio le había avisado del ataque que Germania planeaba hacer con la esperanza de que fuera otro teléfono de este. Nadie contestó, así que volvió a maldecir. De forma automática se llevó la mano al bolsillo, buscando la corbata verde esmeralda del mayor, la cual solía conseguir calmarle, mas se la había devuelto al otro. Maldijo el doble.

Tratando amansarse, salió de su casa provisional, seguido de un hombre que casi le doblaba el ancho y altura. A pesar de estar fuera del país, nadie le prometía absoluta seguridad. Paseó por las calles francesas con calma, admirando el lugar. Pocas veces había salido del país, y por suerte para él, Francia siempre había sido uno de sus destinos turísticos que habría visitado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, y ahí estaba. Nunca se había imaginado a él en una ciudad como Bayona, tan alejada de la capital. Como la mayor parte de los turistas, su deseo en Francia era visitar París, pasear por las calles iluminadas por todas las luces que daban honor al nombre de la ciudad, visitar la torre, la catedral, el arco del Triunfo… Demasiadas cosas las cuales le quedaban a bastantes horas en coche. Incluso le tenía más cerca la capital de España que la propia del país que estaba "visitando". Paseó un poco por las calles de Grand Bayonne hasta llegar al ayuntamiento, el cual era en exceso grande y poseía varias estatuas adornándolo. El guardaespaldas parecía estar algo aburrido de tanto paseo sin coherencia ni rumbo fijo.

-Señor Vargas. ¿No cree que deberíamos volver ya? El cielo está oscureciendo por las nubes y no tiene paraguas.

Lovino se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido se giró sobre sus pies y siguió caminando.

-¿Cómo definirías "estar enamorado"?- Preguntó inconscientemente, ya que sus pensamientos eran únicamente hacia una persona en aquel momento.

El hombre le miró, extrañado.

-No lo sé. Creo que realmente no existe algo a lo que se le pueda llamar "enamorarse". Sólo es encaprichamiento y después cariño y aprecio. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna _bambina_ la cual le quita el sueño?

-Se podría decir…

Su móvil empezó a vibrar y no tardó mucho en contestar al ver de quien se trataba, suspirando aliviado, aunque igualmente disimulando su felicidad.

-¿Bastardo?

-"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué llamas?"

-Idiota. Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo. Me contaron del problema que hubo.

-"Adivina quién fue el causante."

-No me jodas. Hasta en eso tenías que entrometerte.

-"Me secuestraron sabiendo que yo formaba parte del grupo que atacó a la familia Asia y trataron de sacarme información. Los de Germania se enteraron y atacaron. Eso es un resumen."

-¿Y estás bien?

-"Sí, o al menos de momento. Aquí estoy en calma al fin."- Hizo una pequeña pausa, permitiendo al ítalo escuchar su risilla burlona- "¿Estabas preocupado?"

-¡No!- Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, ruborizándose- Sólo era porque me olía que habías sido tú el causante y quería asegurarme.

-"Parece que estoy metido en todos los líos"- Comenzó a reírse- "¿Algo más?"

-No que yo sepa.

-"Pues… Ya hablaremos. Estoy bastante ocupado."

-¡Espera! Antes de nada… ¿Puedes definirme que es "estar enamorado"…?

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Interesante la pregunta, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué querrá saberlo? Quizás sea simple curiosidad científica...**

 **Al fin el 17... Pensé que me llevaría más tiempo, pero bueno. Por suerte para mí aquí está. ¿Cómo veis el final? Yo tengo dos ideas en mente, así que no sé bien qué haré. Seguramente termine por poner los dos y así me quedo feliz. Advierto por adelantado que los finales suelen costarme, así que si tardo en publicar, mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Capítulo 18: Ansiada libertad

Lovino se echó sobre el colchón, cubriendo después con ambas manos su sonrojado rostro. Sentía que su sangre hervía y estaba completamente agitado. Las palabras del español le habían perturbado completamente.

 _"_ _-"¿Hmm? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"_

 _-Cállate y responde._

 _-"Estar enamorado es cuando quieres estar con esa persona sin importar las consecuencias, que la extrañas a pesar de no llevar demasiado alejado de ella, que sientes el deseo porque esté bien, sin importar cómo te sientas tú, o al menos en mi caso"- Comenzó a reírse-. "Cuando sabes que no eres capaz de sacártela de cabeza, siempre rondando… Son muchos hechos diferentes que se unen en uno sólo. Quieres besarlo, quieres abrazarlo… aunque sepas que no podréis llegar a nada por su testarudez, diferencias a la hora de opinar, los problemas que se meten en medio…"- Su voz fue bajando, mostrando un tono algo más decaído- "¿Te ha servido? ¿Lovi? ¿Estás ahí?""_

El italiano se revolvió de nuevo en el colchón, acabando con el rostro contra la almohada. Según lo que había dicho, realmente sí sentía algo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el gran y terrible Lovino, quien solía jugar con sus víctimas antes de matarlas, acabaría como una adolescente enamorada? De lo que estaba seguro era de que quería abandonar de una vez por todas todos aquellos problemas en los que estaba envuelto.

Los días fueron pasando, mientras el joven de ojos ambarinos permanecía en Francia, sin siquiera salir de la habitación. Estaba harto de todo aquello, y finalmente había conseguido organizar sus sentimientos. No obstante, no le dio el placer de ser conocedor de ello a Antonio. Ambos conversaron aquellos días un poco, tratando temas banales y sin importancia. El español parecía estar bien, en un pueblo de La Rioja la cual quedaba en exceso cerca de donde residía en ese momento Lovino. Poco más de dos horas y media en coche y podría estar con él, se repetía una y otra vez, mas a pesar de estar relativamente cerca, el hecho de que el español estaba siendo buscado por su propia mafia hacía que descartara la idea.

Y ahí estaba el último punto a tratar: La mafia. Estaba harto de follones, estaba harto de huir de un lado al otro, o meterse todavía en más problemas. Quería hacer cómo había hecho el mayor: Abandonar todo y empezar de nuevo. Sueños absurdos para alguien como él.

O tal vez no.

-Es el último día en Bayona- Le comentó su protector, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento al hablar tras la puerta constantemente cerrada de su habitación-. Por favor, vaya recogiendo sus cosas.

Escuchó los pasos del hombre armario alejarse, para después refunfuñar en voz baja. Su mente voló hacia ideas absurdas dando planes absurdos, como una huida. No era el único heredero de la mafia, y nadie le extrañaría. Feliciano tenía muchas más capacidades que él en cuanto liderazgo, y eso ya era decir. La idea cuanto más bebía aquel vino francés, mejor le parecía. Tan sólo debía esperar a la hora exacta para poder coger el primer autobús que viera rumbo hacia el sur.

Ya algo achispado, escribió una nota donde renunciaba a todos lo relacionado con su familia y después recorrió su habitación en busca de cigarros. Hacía bastante que no fumaba alguno, mas los pilló igualmente. Tras esto, cogió la pistola que tenía por si algo ocurría y decidió lanzarse a la aventura, y con lanzarse era literalmente porque abrió la ventana, dispuesto a saltar. Comprobando mejor la altura, fue descendiendo con cuidado por las alfeizares rezando a todos los dioses que se le ocurrían mientras no miraba abajo. Con la gracia de un rinoceronte, cayó sobre sus pies, hiriéndose un poco. Sin dilación, salió de allí corriendo, para escuchar unos gritos de atención y después los pasos acelerados de otra persona tras su espalda. No sólo había un guardia, por lo que acababa de descubrir.

Se entremezcló con los transeúntes mientras el otro, mucho más ancho, trataba de pasar apartándolos. Eso le dio tiempo a escabullirse. Tras atravesar estrechos callejones para no ser visto, llegó a la ansiada parada de bus. Subió con calma hasta que escuchó las llamadas de varias personas. Al girarse, pudo ver a los "ahora enemigos" de su libertad. El autobús arrancó y Lovino se sentó, completamente extasiado. Sabía que lo encontrarían, y así fue. Poco después, incluso antes de llegar a la primera parada, un par de coches comenzaron a perseguir el autobús a una velocidad poco convencional. En cualquier momento les darían caza.

El italiano se levantó del asiento y sacó la pistola, para apoyarla directamente a la cabeza del conductor, el cual comenzó a balbucear palabras en francés.

-¡Corre!- Le ordenó, rogando interiormente que el hombre entendiera. Por suerte para él, aceleró bastante. Sabía que igualmente podrían alcanzarlos, pero se llevaban bastante en cuanto a distancia.

¿Desde cuándo un autobús podía correr tanto? Los coches de su familia le pisaban los talones, y el autobús parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de sobreesfuerzo. Habían pasado la ciudad desde hacía rato y estaban por una zona boscosa, con terreno hundido más allá de la carretera. A esa velocidad podrían despeñarse.

El conductor seguía diciendo palabras incomprensibles para el joven italiano, mientras el resto de pasajeros gritaban en pánico. Finalmente, el autobús comenzó a zarandearse. Parecía que habían pinchado una rueda, quizás con un disparo. El transporte perdió el rumbo y con un giro de volante tratando de solucionar el problema, todos cayeron declive abajo, rompiendo la frágil valla que separaba la carretera de la caída. El auto comenzó a girar sobre si, consiguiendo que todos los ahí presentes se golpearan contra algo o alguien, rompiéndose cristales y saliendo de sitio incluso algún asiento. Finalmente, chocó de forma desastrosa contra un árbol.

Los de Romana vieron el accidente con los ojos abiertos, para luego perder de vista el autobús entre los árboles que cubrían de todo. Tras menos de un minuto, se escuchó una explosión, impidiendo a los hombres haber podido bajar siquiera.

Lovino se arrastró como pudo, saliendo entre el conjunto de cadáveres o gente moribunda, acabando cubierto casi completamente de sangre. Muchos habían salido corriendo de ahí como alma que se lleva el diablo, sin ayudar siquiera a los rezagados. Estaba malherido, con cristales atravesando parte de su brazo, aunque por suerte, no a mucha profundidad. Además, se había cortado enteramente la mejilla y algo el muslo, sin restar todos los hematomas que decoraban su cuerpo tras la caída. Salió por la primera ventanilla rota que pudo y se unió desde lejos a la muchedumbre que salía rápido de allí. No mucho más lejos, el autobús explotó, haciendo que de la intensidad cayera al suelo y así clavándose todavía más los cristales que tenía dentro.

Siguió caminando a duras penas. Podría haberse quedado con el resto de gente y así esperar a la ambulancia, mas sabía que los de su grupo bajarían a ver el desastre que había ocurrido.

"Libre, libre, libre" Repetía Lovino a cada paso. "Libre al fin, maldita sea."

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Se nota que no sé escribir acción. Se nota demasiado. Creo que varios guionistas de películas emocionantes están deseando contratarme o algo, o por lo menos estarán orgullosos (Ya. Es broma)**

 **La próxima actualización será el primer final, o "final verdadero". ¿Alguien está emocionado o sólo soy yo? ¿ Sólo yo? Vale...**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Capítulo final: Heridas curadas

**LO SÉ, LO SÉ. Es pronto para mí el actualizar esto, pero es que todo el final se ha escrito solo prácticamente, por lo que lo he acabado muy rápido y, bueno, aquí está. Seguramente tenga errores ya que esta vez no me he parado tanto en revisar. Epero que os guste el primer final o "final verdadero"**

 **...o...o...o...**

El español se recostó en el sofá. Aún no se había acostumbrado a aquella calma total. Cerró los ojos, completamente dispuesto a comenzar aquella práctica tan amada por él: La siesta, mas nada más cerrarlos, el timbre sonó. Su tía se levantó con paso apresurado y lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue un grito de alarma por parte de la mujer.

 _-¡Dios mío, hijo! ¿¡Estás bien!?_ -Preguntó en español la mujer al recién llegado.

-Antonio- Trató de aclarar este sin comprender qué le decía.

El moreno se levantó y fue a la puerta, alarmado, para encontrarse a un viejo conocido el cual parecía avergonzado, o al menos en las partes visibles de su piel. Estaba bastante vendado y maltrecho, su ropa hecha parcialmente girones, y con las vendas manchadas de sangre.

-¡Joder, Lovino! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

Ayudó al menor a pasar, mientras este parecía caminar con dificultad.

-Digamos que ahora estoy "muerto" para mi familia- Susurró el italiano, mientras trataba de no quejarse a cada paso.

- _¿Lo conoces, Toni?_

 _-Sí. Voy a llevarlo a mi habitación. Tráeme vendas, desinfectante, gasas y cinta._ No te preocupes, tomatito. Te cambiaré esos vendajes. Pero... ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?

-Bebí y se me vino a la cabeza la brillante idea de huir- Bufó-. Tras hacer eso, me persiguieron, amenacé a un conductor de autobús para que fuera más rápido, caímos por una colina abajo y… En fin. Después llamé a un taxi que me llevó al hospital y querían dejarme allí, pero conseguí escapar. Descansé en un motel barato a las afueras de Francia hasta que fueron las… doce del mediodía, quizás, y vine.

La mirada de confusión del español consiguió avergonzarle.

-¿Y cómo supiste dónde era mi casa?

-Rastreador de llamada- Se dio cuenta de lo acosador que acababa de sonar al comprobar cómo Antonio le había mirado-, Igualmente, llamé a dos o tres casas más preguntando por ti, pero todos me negaban la existencia de un bastardo llamado "Antonio" en sus hogares.

Llegaron a las escaleras, y al ver cómo Lovino se estremecía de tan sólo pensar en subirlas, lo cargó en brazos.

-¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!

-Vale…

-¡No, no! ¡No lo hagas!

Finalmente, lo dejó en el colchó y comenzó a quitarle las prendas con cuidado tras recibir todos los objetos necesarios para la cura. Cortó los vendajes y desinfectó las heridas tratando de no hacer mucho daño al joven, el cual no cesó de moverse y dar quejas en todo el proceso.

-Aguanta un poco, ¿vale?

Se hizo el silencio. Lovino miró como las hábiles manos del español mimaban a la piel maltrecha de este.

-Oye, Antonio… ¿Cómo te cogieron los de Asia?

-Me chantajearon.

Volvió a haber una pausa en la cual ninguno habló. El tono de voz del joven moreno había sido directo pero suave. Igualmente, había notado que él no quería hablar del tema.

-Cambiando de cuestión- Comentó Antonio-. ¿Por qué te viniste aquí?

-Me pillabas cerca.

-Lovino. Sobre aquella pregunta que me hicieras… ¿Te fue útil?

El italiano se sonrojó completamente y de forma brusca, consiguiendo que Antonio se riera ligeramente.

-Sólo era curiosidad.- Respondió secamente.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿No estás enamorado de mí, Lovino?

-¿Cómo lo iba a estar, gilipollas? No eres más que un alborotador metomentodo que sólo consigue fastidiarme.

-Pero igualmente recurres a mí en una situación delicada como en la que estás- Comentó terminando la frase del otro, sin apartar la mirada de la gasa sobre la piel desnuda del chico, tratando de no herirlo.

-Eres mi único amigo.- Soltó el menor, mirando hacia otro lado.

Antonio sonrió, alzando la mirada hacia el italiano el cual volvió a sonrojarse ante aquellos ojos esmeralda que parecían atravesarle el alma.

-Me siento halagado, aunque con los amigos no se tiene sexo, ni se tratan de asesinar en múltiples ocasiones.

-¿Entonces estás rechazando mi amistad?- Preguntó, molesto.

-Te estoy ofreciendo otra idea. Ya que estás aquí y has renunciado a todo lo ilegal…

-No a todo. ¿Enserio piensas que voy a dejar las drogas o las putas?

-…me gustaría que salieras conmigo- Prosiguió el español, ignorando el comentario del otro-, ya sabes, como una pareja normal, y así nos dejamos de tantas tonterías.

El menor trató de golpear al otro pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes.

-Oh, vamos- Antonio suspiró ruidosamente, exasperado-. ¿Por qué no me dices que sí ya y terminamos con todo esto? Te gusto desde hace tiempo, lo sé. No puedes negármelo. Es eso o que eres demasiado raro, y me quedo con lo primero.

-No te he dicho que no, imbécil-Permaneció unos segundos en silencio-. Lo pensaré.- Dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando. Ante la sonrisa que el joven frente a él acaba de esbozar, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente él también.

El mayor vendó la pierna del italiano, terminando finalmente. Le volvió a ayudar a vestirse, prestándole una camiseta y pantalones de chándal, y se levantó.

-Voy a avisar a mi tía y a contarle un poco el porqué de que estés aquí.

-Lo que sea.

Besó la frente del menor y salió de allí, dejando al otro con el corazón en un puño y sobrecogido. Realmente sí que se había enamorado del problemático español.

* * *

- _Toni. ¿Quién es ese chico?_

- _Es…mi novio_ \- Dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo definirlo realmente-. _Es de Italia. Hubo problemas en su casa, se vino para darme una visita y de camino tuvo un accidente, pero no te preocupes. Está bien. Lo he dejado descansando en cama._

- _Oye… Puedes decirme la verdad. João no se fue por su propio pie, ¿verdad? Dejó todas sus pertenencias aquí, y no llamó siquiera para avisar… Y ahora este chico llega casi muerto a casa. ¿En qué andas metido?_

- _Nada. A partir de ahora, nada. Tú no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Míralo por el lado positivo. Tenemos dinero de sobra, para poder pagar todo lo que lleváis arrastrando todos estos años y más._

 _-¿Has sido un asesino, Toni?_

- _No_ \- Mintió mientras le dedicaba una triste sonrisa tranquilizadora-. _No te preocupes más._

* * *

Lovino sintió como una cálida mano le revolvía el pelo suavemente y de forma cariñosa. Abrió los ojos para toparse con aquella mueca alegre que siempre le dedicaba el español.

-Has dormido dos horas. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Sí, joder. No he tomado nada desde ayer en el hospital… Me sirvieron unas natillas asquerosas.

-Te traeré algo.

El moreno se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. El menor estiró su brazo inconscientemente, tratando de agarrarle. No quería que se fuera.

-Oye, Antonio.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- Parecía confundido.

-Por salvarme aquella vez, por aguantarme a pesar de ser pesado y tratar de acabar con tu patética existencia. Y… Gracias por darme una razón para cambiar mi vida.

El español esbozó una dulce sonrisa la cual derritió el corazón del otro.

-No me las des.

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio. Antonio volvió a girarse, mas el ítalo también lo volvió a llamar.

-Antonio.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. A tu anterior pregunta digo "sí"- Miró hacia el suelo, algo avergonzado-. Más te vale no volver a hacerme repetir esto, maldición. Sólo de forma provisional y mientras no me consiga casa. Quiero que me trates bien mientras esté aquí, ¿vale?

-¿Entonces somos pareja?- Preguntó, algo confuso.

-¡Te he dicho que no me lo hagas repetir!

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde su "muerte"? Meses, incluso se aventuraría a decir un año. No estaba seguro. En ese tiempo se había dedicado a aprender el idioma y a explorar los alrededores, memorizándolos cada vez que él y Antonio salían. Respecto a las clases de español, su pareja había descubierto una técnica bastante rápida de aprendizaje, a base de premios y castigos. A pesar de no controlarlo demasiado, se podría decir que el italiano aprendía rápido. Si quería vivir allí, tendría que aprender el idioma local.

Por fuentes de Antonio, descubrió que finalmente la familia Asia se había disuelto por la pérdida masiva de integrantes. Para su sorpresa, los de su familia y la de Germania habían creado de nuevo un pacto de paz, mientras que él había estado pensando que se habrían tratado de asesinar mutuamente en su ausencia. Resulta que su adorable hermano, Don en ese momento de la mafia, había vuelto a camelar al líder del otro por miedo a retomar las guerras entre mafias. Se podría decir que incluso mantenían una relación (Palabras textuales del francés: Cuando están a solas, tiembla el suelo y las paredes)

Al mayor de los hermanos le daba lástima que su hermano tuviera que encargarse de todo aquello él solo, y más aún que pensara que Lovino estaba muerto. Finalmente, Feliciano descubrió el engaño por error de Gilbert, mas no dijo nada del asunto más que a su propio hermano, felicitándolo por mantener una calmada vida. En el fondo, Lovino sabía que su hermano le guardaba un poco de rencor por haberle abandonado a su suerte. No todo podía ser color de rosas. No obstante, hablaban en algunas ocasiones intercambiando información de cómo les iba la vida, básicamente. Finalmente, el menor de ambos le confesó su reciente relación con el que anteriormente había buscado acabar con ellos dos: Ludwig.

La vida era bastante sarcástica, según Lovino. Todo aquello era irónico ya que había conseguido tan ansiada paz gracias al que había sido "un encargo" simplemente para él al comienzo.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **¿A que es un final súper adorable, con rosas, arco iris y unicornios? ¡PUES POR ESO VOY A HACER EL SEGUNDO FINAL! La verdad, me gusta este final, no os lo voy a negar, mas... en una historia como estas, quizás un final más cruel le pegaría más. Como ya he aclarado anteriormente, este final es el verdadero, mientras que el próximo que publicaré simplemente es alternativo.**

 **Lo dicho, que este final es el que más me gusta de ambos, pero la parte malvada de mí sólo busca crear maldad, por eso aviso con antelación que si no quieres un final malo, te quedes con este y ¡todo solucionado!**

 **Por cierto. Estoy pensando publicar un epílogo (siguiendo este final, claro) y querría saber si debería o no añadir algo de "contenido explícito" en él.**

 **Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y por leer hasta el final. Realmente me habéis alentado a continuar.**

 **Eso fue todo. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima actualización!**


	20. Capítulo final alternativo: Culpable

Romano despertó. Seguía en el autobús recién estrellado, debido a que había perdido el conocimiento por el golpe. Estaba realmente herido, incluso su cabeza sangraba. Lo más seguro es que tuviera un traumatismo grave. No obstante, seguía queriendo obtener su objetivo.

Se levantó a duras penas, sintiendo como su visión se nublaba y perdía el equilibrio. Notó como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y comenzó a ver manchas por todos lados. Salió del autobús por la primera ventana que vio rota. El resto de personas que habían conseguido escapar se arrastraban como podían, huyendo del vehículo. El joven intentó seguirles, mas al final cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, con el móvil en la mano.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos fue en el hospital, unas horas después. Miró a su alrededor, como buscando algo que no sabía con exactitud que era. Uno de los guardias estaba a su lado, sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Qué mierda hago aquí?

-Tuvo un accidente al huir.

-Puta mierda.

Una risa femenina sonó en la habitación.

-Gracias por la información de antes- Comentó la joven asiática sentada en una silla apartada a la cama donde el italiano descansaba. Sonreía con malicia.

-¿Qué información?

-¿Qué información?- Repitió ella, con calma, mientras jugaba con su móvil- No lo pudiste poner más fácil. Tenías la localización exacta dónde estaba una de las personas más buscadas. Nosotros no le daremos importancia al asunto de que tuvieras esa información y que no la mostraras. Eso ya será cosa de la familia Romana.

Lovino trató de incorporarse de la cama, entre horrorizado y furioso, dispuesto a acabar con la patética joven que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿¡Qué le habéis hecho!?- Gritó, notando como todos los músculos del cuerpo le dolían por moverse. No obstante, siguió tratando de levantarse.

-Están de camino, así que de momento, nada- Volvió a sonreír y guardó el teléfono en su bolso-. ¿Debería de importarte? ¿Acaso ese patético hombre te importa?

El italiano se agarró a la cabecera del colchón como pudo y se levantó. La vista comenzó a nublársele debido al dolor de todas aquellas heridas y seguramente ruturas de algún hueso. Con un gesto de cabeza, dejó claro al guardaespaldas que quería intimidad.

-No le llames patético. Aquí la única patética eres tú, gilipollas.

-Uuuuh- Se encogió de hombros-. Parece que el medio muerto intenta hacerse el valiente.

Lo único que pudo hacer Lovino fue escupirle a los zapatos, consiguiendo una mueca de desagrado por parte de Xiao Mei.

-Bien. Me ha quedado claro- Dijo la joven para luego sonreír, mostrando los dientes-. Me ha quedado más que claro.

* * *

El timbre sonó, y la mujer de la casa abrió la puerta. Se fijó en los hombres allí de pie, frente a ella.

 _-¿Qué desean?-_ Preguntó, mostrando una cálida sonrisa a pesar del miedo que sentía en aquel momento.

Sin muchos miramientos, uno de ellos disparó a la española frente a él, atravesándole el vientre. Esta cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Avanzaron por la casa, hasta que vieron al buscado con un rifle en la mano, temeroso.

Sólo le dio tiempo a disparar a uno antes de ser acribillado por el resto de mafiosos. Antonio se llevó la mano al pecho, el cual estaba completamente agujereado y ensangrentado, y cayó sobre sus rodillas, para finalmente perecer en un charco de sangre el cual crecía con el paso de los segundos. Un último disparo en la cabeza, atravesándosela, fue para asegurarse de su muerte. En el fondo, ya se había esperado acabar así, y si se hubiera salvado, habría sido todo demasiado perfecto e irreal. ¿Quién consigue salirse de rositas ante tales actos?

Los asiáticos acabaron con el resto de españoles que había en la casa y se fueron.

* * *

Lovino volvió a abrir los ojos. Tal alteración que le habían causado había conseguido bajarle la tensión y terminar inconsciente de nuevo. Prefirió pensar que todo aquello había sido sólo un sueño, que el chico de ojos verdes seguía con vida y que no lo habían descubierto por su culpa. En el fondo sabía que todo aquello había sido real. Se llevó una mano al rostro y trató de reprimir las lágrimas que por pura rabia deseaban salir.

Un golpe de nudillos golpeando la puerta sonó, para después entrar un joven bastante parecido al italiano. Era Feliciano.

-¿Estás bien, _fratello_?

-¿Me ves bien?

El menor de ambos rio, algo apenado.

-Bueno. Algunas partes no vendadas de ti se ven bien- Sonrió-. Vamos, Lovi. No hay que ser negativo.

-He tenido un accidente al tratar de traicionar a mi familia, y ahora por mi culpa, van a matar a alguien habiendo conseguido su ubicación por mí. ¿Crees que voy a estar feliz?

Feliciano se encogió de hombros, aun sonriendo con rostro decaído.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Ibas a dejarme sólo con todo esto?

El chico de ojos ambarinos no contestó mientras giraba como podía el rostro hacia el lado contrario a su hermano.

-Contesta a lo que te estoy preguntando. ¿Fue por Antonio? ¿Querías acabar con él o estar con él? Nunca pensé que tendría que tratar un tema como este contigo.

-¿Lo han matado ya?- Preguntó el mayor, todavía sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Sí. Mira, Lovino. Podemos hacer una cosa. Dejamos el tema en que sólo deseabas acabar con el "encargo" que te habían hecho al descubrir su ubicación. Y lo de huir… Estabas borracho. No sabías bien lo qué hacías. Eso es cierto, ¿verdad? No sabías lo que hacías…- Repitió, tratando de convencer al propio causante de todo y a él mismo.

-No. No sabía lo que hacía.

-Y como querías vengarte por lo que el español había hecho, fuiste a por él, por culpa del alcohol.

-Sí.

Feliciano asintió ante la afirmación de su hermano mayor. En parte estaba satisfecho.

-Aún tienen que decidir qué harán contigo. Te lo han dicho, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Se hará una reunión para discutir el tema. Trataré de defenderte, además, siendo quien eres, no creo que recibas castigo alguno.

Lovino asintió suavemente, para después escuchar como su hermano se iba del lugar. ¿Realmente merecía ser perdonado? Él había causado problemas, al igual que el otro, mas seguiría con vida.

* * *

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde el día del accidente. Sólo sabía que un número desconocido le había mandado una foto de aquella sangría que habían causado con la familia de Antonio, mostrándole claramente cómo habían quedado tras todas aquellas balas arrojadas. Sintió dolor, mucho si se podía decir. Cuando finalmente había notado sus sentimientos, lo habían asesinado. Cosas que pasan en una vida como la que tenía de la cual había tratado de escapar. " _Supongo que fue el destino_." Pensaba repetidamente en su cabeza cuando aquellos recuerdos se le pasaban por la cabeza.

Salió a dar un paseo por las calles calmadas de Nápoles. El cielo estaba nublado, dando al lugar un ambiente gris. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos debido al frío de febrero, notando la cajetilla de cigarros que ni recordaba tener. Encendió uno y antes de llevárselo a los labios, recordó la razón por la cual había dejado aquel hábito sin darse cuenta. Sonrió con sorna al notar que realmente no era capaz de dar una calada y lo tiró al suelo. "¿ _Qué me hiciste, español? Han pasado años y todavía no soy capaz de sacarte de la cabeza_ ". Sin tardar mucho, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a casa, decidido a terminar con todo para poder ser feliz al fin.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Y no mataron al perro porque no había perro, que si no...**

 **Ok, ya. Fuera coñas. ¿Qué os ha parecido? He dejado un final a interpretación libre. ¿Lovino se suicidará? ¿Volverá a intentar huir? ¿Decidió superar al español? Nadie lo sabe. En este final, Lovino quedó inconsciente tras el accidente, soñando con que realmente sí había conseguido huír. Lo aclaro porque no sé realmente si quedó muy claro.**

 **En fin. Sólo queda el epílogo, que seguramente sea bastante largo, como un capítulo extra realmente. Tampoco sé yo bien que voy a hacer con este. En cualquier caso, intentaré escribirlo pronto.**

 **Eso fue todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por los comentarios y, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	21. Epílogo

Abrió los ojos al notar como los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Habían olvidado echar las cortinas, o eso parecía. Se desperezó y le echó un vistazo al joven que dormía a su lado, el cual parecía no notar cómo la habitación comenzaba a llenarse de luz. Realmente tenía un sueño profundo, hasta roncaba. Le dio un par de toques con la pierna, mas no consiguió más que un leve gruñido y que este se abrazara a su cintura.

El italiano bufó por lo bajo. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Se levantó de la cama mientras batallaba contra los brazos de su pareja y se fue al baño. Como siempre, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo no era él, sino la de un joven pelirrojo el cual tenía unas facciones diferentes. La operación había salido bien, mas no le convencía aquel rostro redondeado. Antonio había pasado por algo similar. Se había teñido de negro, arreglado la forma de la cara, además de haber dejado el pelo crecer. A pesar de estar a salvo, nadie les aseguraba el no ser descubiertos, por lo que se habían visto obligados a cambiar algo su aspecto físico.

-Lovi…

El menor se giró ante la llamada del otro, el cual permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué te has ido?- Extendió los brazos hacia arriba y bostezó ruidosamente- ¿Tienes prisa otra vez?

-Sólo quería mear, idiota.

El joven de ojos verdes asintió, todavía algo dormido. Lovino decidió acercarse a él y tumbarse a su lado de nuevo, siendo cubierto por los brazos de su amante.

-¿Algún día me dirás a dónde vas casi siempre de mañana?

-Lo dudo.

-Malo…

El español infló las mejillas, consiguiendo que Lovino sonriera. Desde que habían dejado aquella vida atrás, la personalidad de su pareja había cambiado drásticamente. Parecía una persona mucho más calmada y alegre, personalidad que sinceramente prefería.

-¿Hoy vuelves a irte?

-Ajá.

-Aún queda casi una hora para que sea hora de que te vayas, así que…

-Así que… ¿qué?- Se encogió más sobre sí mismo y se apegó al español para poder captar su agradable calor corporal. No era su culpa dormir desnudo y pasar frío por ello.

Antonio se rio como un niño y el otro rodó los ojos, preguntándose cómo podía estar saliendo con semejante estúpido.

-Ya sabes.

-No. No lo sé. Déjame dormir si te vas a poner tonto.

-Vale, vale- Se acercó a su oído y susurró-. ¿Quieres hacer el amor?

Lovino frunció el ceño.

-Se le llama follar. No me pongas las cosas todavía más homosexuales; y está bien, pero que sea rápi…

No pudo terminar la frase. El apasionado español ya se le había echado a los labios. Se besaron un rato hasta que Antonio decidió profundizarlo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al menor. Sus labios recorrieron todo el camino de la boca al pecho del italiano, mientras que una mano se aventuró a acariciar su muslo haciendo pequeños círculos. Lovino agarró la camiseta del mayor y trató de quitársela, a lo que este le ayudó despegándose de él. Tan pronto como la prenda fue arrojada al suelo, volvieron a besarse, esta vez algo más hambrientos. Las manos de Lovino recorrieron la espalda del español, el cual estaba principalmente encima de su cuerpo. Tras esto, trató de alcanzar algo encima de la mesilla de noche, pero no fue capaz de llegar teniendo a su pareja aprisionándole con besos y su propio peso.

-Para no tener ganas, bien que estás ansioso- Susurró el moreno en el oído del menor, el cual enrojeció considerablemente.

-Cállate…

Antonio rio suave, para luego coger el lubricante que Lovino tanto había intentado alcanzar. Cubrió un par de dedos con el líquido e introdujo uno en el impaciente chico. El italiano suspiró al sentirse invadido, para luego notar como entraba el segundo. El de ojos verdes lo miró intensamente, disfrutando de las caras que Lovino mostraba por cada movimiento. Retiró los dedos y se colocó completamente sobre él, para besarlo y entrar con cuidado en su interior. Sus labios pasaron al cuello de su novio, acto seguido, dejó una pequeña marca debajo de la clavícula de este.

-Maldito…- Susurró el italiano, dándole un suave golpe en la espalda- ¿No te bastó con las que hiciste ayer?

-Nunca son suficientes. ¿Y si algún pervertido o pervertida quiere robarte?

Lovino comenzó a reírse, para luego besarle. Al notar como el mayor comenzó a moverse, gimió contra sus labios. El ritmo fue amentando con rapidez, hasta que llegaron a uno con el cual ambos se sentían a gusto. Abrazó el cuello de Antonio y lo apegó más a él, sintiendo completamente su calor, su respiración agitada y profunda contra su oreja… El italiano jadeó con fuerza al sentir que el mayor levantaba su cadera para profundizar cada embestida, dándole en una zona que consiguió nublarle el juicio.

-Lovi…- Susurró a su oído el español, sonriendo a pesar de saber que este no podía verle.

Aquel gesto simplemente nubló el juicio del menor, haciendo que llegara al clímax. El otro gruñó, ligeramente molesto.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

-¡Cállate, gilipollas!- Agarró la almohada y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, indignado- Ahora terminas tú solo, por listo.

-¡Lovi…!

-Ni Lovi, ni mierdas. Además, tengo que ducharme. Con la tontería ya se me ha echado la hora encima.

Se levantó de cama mientras trataba de librarse de los tentáculos por brazos que tenía su pareja, el cual trataba desesperadamente que se quedara con él. Con un golpe certero de mano, consiguió zafarse de sus garras y meterse en la ducha.

Realmente necesitaba esa ducha, estando tan recubierto de… En fin. Salió diez minutos después, encontrándose a su pareja durmiendo cara abajo, sin molestarse siquiera en taparse con la sábanas. Bufó en voz alta y lo cubrió, acto seguido, le dio un suave beso en la frente y se fue.

Caminó por las calles casi desiertas del pueblo, a excepción de una o dos personas las cuales parecían ir a un lugar determinado, sin prisas. Sí, definitivamente un pueblo español. Devolvió el saludo a una vecina y se sentó en una esquina del banco de su parada de autobús. Como siempre, este llegó tarde.

Cinco trasbordos después, estaba en Zaragoza. Bajó del autobús y siguió caminando sin mucha prisa. Hoy no iba con retraso, para su suerte. Finalmente, llegó al parque donde tantas veces había estado. Bajo una piedra obtuvo el teléfono de repuesto que tenía, lo encendió y esperó a la llamada de todos los miércoles.

Ahí estaba. Sin dudarlo, contestó.

-Hola.

-"Veee~ Hola, hermanito."

-¿Alguna novedad?

-"Bueno. Como siempre, trato de mantener esto. Lud me ha prometido llevarme a Alemania dentro de poco. La verdad es que estoy bastante ilusionado. Ve~"

-¿Lud? ¿No llamabas a ese bastardo "Ludwig" la última vez?

-"Sí, pero prometió llevarme a Alemania"- Respondió, como si aquello fuera la explicación a todo- "¿Cómo va por allí?"

-El bastardo sigue tratando de enseñarme español. No entiende ni a patadas que no necesito saber más…

-"Vee. Debe ser duro aguantarle."

-Ni te lo imaginas… Es más pesado que tú, multiplicado por ocho.

-"Seguro que no es para tanto."

Lovino sonrió ligeramente, pensando en cuando el español hacía cualquier chorrada que, simplemente, le alegraba el día.

-Es un bastardo, pero es mi bastardo.

 **...o...o...o...**

 **Creo que os debo mil disculpas y más. Si os digo que este epílogo lleva escrito un mes y me olvidé completamente de publicarlo... Sí, sí. Podéis lincharme. Me lo merezco. Es que con tantas historias y one-shorts, una no sabe qué publica y qué no.**

 **El lemon es corto y apresurado, pero tampoco quería ponerlo detallado en algo como un epílogo, en el que simplemente quería escribir un poco. Y sí, salió por votación que pusiera contenido explícito. A quien no le guste, lo siento.**

 **No me convence del todo, pero parecía que la santa inspiración no quería ayudarme en este epílogo. De todas formas, creo que por lo menos aclara la relación que tiene ahora Lovino con Antonio y con su hermano, más o menos.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y con esto pongo punto y final a mi historia. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
